Sin titulo, por ahora
by Millswan
Summary: Traduccion del fic Morrilla de dreamerforever-d. Untitled, for now. Lana invita a Jennifer una noche a su casa, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a su amistad con la rubia, pero una serie de acontecimientos la hacen darse cuenta que eso no es lo único que espera de ella.
1. Capitulo 1

Saludos a todas las fanáticas de Morrilla. Junto con las Chicas del grupo Morrilla en español, hemos decidido darle un poco más de vida a éste tipo de fic, de los cuales no hay muchos en español y menos aún terminados. Así que estamos en medio de un proyecto de traducciones. Éste es mi primer intento, asi que espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Antes de empezar un par de aclaraciones:

1.-Ésta historia no es mía. Todos los creditos a **dreamerforever-d** quien pulicó en su cuenta de tumblr ésta historia que en lo personal me encantó y quien me dio su autorización para la publicación de su historia en ésta cuenta.

2.-Ni Lana ni Jennifer jamás han hecho ésto. Es pura ficcion.

3.-La historia está ubicada durante la filmación de la primera parte de la tercera temporada. (Save Henry/neverland)

4.-Las situaciones en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.

5.-Este fic ya está completo. Son 22 capitulos y ya están traducidos, asi que a diferencia de los míos, éste se actualizará 2 veces por semana los lunes y jueves.

6.-No olviden dejar su review son una motivación para la escritora y para mi el saber que les gusta.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Lana estaba cansada. Cansada de fingir. Cansada de mentir. Dejó escapar un suspiro que fue ignorado por todo el elenco, excepto por Jennifer. Se encontraban en el set, filmando otra escena en Neverland y Lana acababa de recibir un mensaje de Fred diciéndole. No. informándole que iría nuevamente de viaje. Las cosas en casa no eran rosas y arco iris como pensaban sus colegas. El único que más o menos sabía como iban las cosas era Robert y sólo porque el había insistido y porque la conocía demasiado bien como para caer en sus excusas. Pero ahora Jen estaba ahí, en frente suyo y tenía que decirle a ella lo que le venía diciendo a Ginny, Josh, Eddy, Adam y al resto del cast por los últimos dos días.

-Estoy bien- dijo Lana tratando de sonreír – me siento un poco mal hoy, eso es todo.

-Mira, se que no somos tan cercanas como lo son tu y Bob, pero me preocupo por ti LP, en verdad lo hago, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que no todo está bien como tu dices. - Jen sonrió sentándose a su lado buscando su mano. -Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar. Escríbeme, llámame o mándame un correo, no importa lo tarde o lo temprano que sea. Nunca te diré que esperes o que estoy demasiado ocupada.- Lana podía sentir que Jennifer estaba diciendo la verdad. Miró hacia sus manos y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda.

 _¿Cómo puede ésta mujer conocerme tan bien? ¿Y por qué está siendo tan linda conmigo? Y ¿Por qué demonios estoy sintiendo en mi pecho ésta sensación desde que su mano tocó la mía?_ \- pensó Lana tomando coraje para mirar a esos orbes verdes de la mujer rubia frente ella.

-Gracias por tus palabras, pero de verdad estoy bien . - Lana se levantó de la silla pero antes de que pudiera alejarse sintió un suave agarre en su cintura y una voz delicada hablándole.

-Sabes donde encontrarme si quieres hablar. - dijo levantandose también. Su mano se deslizó desde la cintura de Lana hasta su mano apretándola suavemente y la dejó ir.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, ésa misma noche.**_

Lana se encontraba en casa acostada en la cama con Lola. La TV estaba encendida pero realmente no estaba mirando nada. Su mente seguía pensando en lo que Jen le dijo.

" _Escribeme, llamame o mandame un correo" "Me preocupo por ti LP, en verdad lo hago"_

Ella suspiró y levantó una mano para rascar detrás de las orejas de Lola que emitió un sonido de satisfacción haciéndola reír.

-¿Crees que debería llamarla? - le preguntó y Lola la miró sin entender por qué sus caricias habían cesado. Lana suspiró de nuevo. - Es bueno tener amigos ¿Cierto? - ésta vez Lola le lamió la mano y ladró una vez. - Suficiente para mi – pensó y acarició a su querida perra otra vez, con su mano libre buscó su teléfono. -¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Llamo? No, es demasiado personal. No estoy lista para hablar de mis sentimientos aún. ¿Le mando un email? Tampoco, es demasiado formal. Entonces me queda...

 _Lana: Hola. ¿Estás ocupada?_

Después de varios intentos de iniciar una conversación con la rubia, Lana encontró que ésta era la mejor forma de hacerlo y apretó "SEND" Ahora, sólo tenía que esperar la respuesta. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para obtener una respuesta. Había dejado su teléfono a un lado de la cama después de haber estado viendo el aparato por un minuto entero esperando la respuesta. Lana casi saltó por su iphone cuando escuchó el beep. Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje.

Jen: Hey LP. Nop, no estoy ocupada. ¿Como estás?

Lana inspiró y comenzó a tipear la respuesta.

Lana: Estoy bien gracias. - _¿Qué escribo ahora? No puedo escribirle solo eso. Quizás darle un poco más de información. Oh. Y preguntarle como está por supuesto._ \- Viendo un poco de tele con Lola. ¿Cómo estás? -

Leyó el mensaje de nuevo, asintió con satisfacción y presionó SEND. Nuevamente la respuesta fue rápida y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Jen: Aaaww, que tierna. Extraño a Lola :( Estoy bien. Contenta de que me hayas escrito. Necesitaba una distracción...

Lana frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje. ¿Necesitaba distraerse? Preocupada comenzó a escribir y le envió el siguiente mensaje sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lana: ¿Estas bien?

Jen: Seh, sólo otra pelea con Seb... pero no quiero arruinarte la noche.

Lana: No, está bien. No estás arruinando nada. ¿Por qué no vienes? Dices que extrañas a Lola, ésta es tu oportunidad para verla... ella de seguro podrá distraerte.

- _¿Qué? ¿De donde salió eso? -_ Pensó aún viendo al mensaje que acababa de enviarle. La respuesta llegó de inmediato y se encontró a si misma esperando que la respuesta fuese Si.

Jen: Lana... No creo que sea una buena idea. No creo que a Fred le guste que me aparezca de repente para conversar con su prometida.

Lana: Fred no está. Y realmente no me importa lo que piense en este momento... Vamos, nos divertiremos. Lola está emocionada. - _¿Por qué Estoy insistiendo? Quizás por que fue linda conmigo más temprano y quiero ayudarla. Además ella es divertida y una buena persona -Y es sexy -¿Qué? No, sexy no. ¿Qué me pasa?_ Lana mantenía una batalla interna y casi la pierde cuando su telefono volvió a sonar.

Jen: ¿Estás segura?

Sólo dos palabras que podrían mejorar o empeorar todo. _¿Estoy segura?_

Lana: Si.

Y si, realmente lo estaba. Le daría una oportunidad a esa amistad. Se arriesgaría. Ésta vez la respuesta fue más rápida de lo normal.

Jen: Ok! Llevaré una pelicula y algo para que tomemos. Te veo en un ratito.

- _Creo que Lola no es la única que está emocionada –_ pensó Lana y le sonrió a Lola que la miraba curiosa.

-Tendremos una invitada cariño. Jen va a venir a casa – le dijo y Lola comenzó a lamer la cara de su dueña. Lana rió y después de un par de intentos fallidos se levantó de la cama. - Creo que estás emocionada después de todo – dijo riendo - ¿Me ayudas a escoger que ponerme? - Lola ladró y se detuvo frente al closet de Lana. Ella suspiró abriendo las puertas y murmuró. - Espero que salga todo bien.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer cap (que en realidad son e juntos)**_

 _ **Proxima actu el día Lunes. Si hay buena respuesta quizas un poco antes...**_

 _ **Hasta prontito!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior. Me alegra mucho que les entusiasme la idea. De verdad me puse super feliz al ver la aceptación que tuvo. Como se portaron bien. Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de ésta historia :)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Lana se estaba volviendo loca. El lavabo tenía platos sucios, la sala de estar era un desastre y Jennifer ya le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que iba en camino.

-Uff. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo terminó así ésta casa? - dijo mientras sacudía el sofá. Al cabo de un tiempo miró a su alrededor satisfecha. Se las arregló para limpiar en menos de quince minutos, debía haberlo hecho un tiempo récord. Volvió a la cocina por unos snacks, una buena botella de vino y un queso en trocitos, puso todo sobre la mesa frente al sofá y se sentó a esperar a su compañera. Tan pronto como se sentó alguien golpeó la puerta, se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó a paso lento. Tranquila Lana. Arregló su cabello, su ropa y abrió la puerta. Es sólo Je... - Oh Dios- Jen en unos shorts muy cortos. Barrió con la mirada a la rubia y cuando llegó a su rostro pudo ver una amplia sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban levemente rojizos. Había estado llorando. Lana le devolvió una gran sonrisa y abrió aún más la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

-Hey – saludó. Tenía una gran bolsa de papel en sus brazos en las que pudo ver una o dos botellas de vodka. - Entonces... ¿Dónde está la cocina?- preguntó un tanto incómoda.

-Oh. Claro. La cocina. Por aquí. - indicó Lana comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Después de dejar la comida y las bebidas en la mesa, y después de que Lola prácticamente atacó a Jen cuando la vio, la rubia se sentó en el sofá y Lana fue hacia el DVD para poner la película, pudo sentir como la rubia la seguía con la mirada durante el corto trayecto. Cuando volvió al sofá se sentó cerca de Jennifer... pero no tan cerca. Quince minutos después la rubia se volvió hacia ella, otra vez. Había estado haciendolo desde que comenzó la pelicula. Como si quisiera decirle algo pero se arrepintiera al final. Pero ésta vez, finalmente habló.

-mmm... ¿Dónde está Lola? - Lana se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa

-Probablemente durmiendo en algún lado de la casa. - Lana carraspeó y se animó a hablar. - Asi que... ¿Tuviste una pelea con Seb? - Jen la miró pero inmediatamente volteó hacia otro lado.

-Si, pero no es para tanto. -

-Claro que lo es. ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? - preguntó sin darse cuenta que se había acercado un poco más hacia ella.

-No aún. Quizás después de un poco, y por un poco quiero decir muchísimo vodka – La rubia le sonrió. Tomó una botella de dicho vodka y sirvió una generosa cantidad en dos vasos. Le pasó uno a Lana y sonrió. - Salud por nosotras. -

Lana sonrió de vuelta y chocó su vaso contra el de ella para tomar un poco de la potente bebida. Hizo una cara divertida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sabores. Al ver su gesto Jennifer no pudo contener la risa.

-Te acostumbrarás no te preocupes. - dijo bebiendo un poco más.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de beber, Lana ni siquiera sentía el sabor del vodka. Estaba realmente borracha y su compañera no estaba muy distinta a ella. Se la pasaron riendo y hablando, de todo y de nada, De repente Jen se detuvo frente a ella y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Querías saber que sucedió con Seb? Te diré que sucedió. ¡Es un imbécil! - dijo comenzando a reír. - Me está engañando con una niñata que encontró en New York, Asi que, terminé con el. Y... ¡Ahora soy libreeeee! - comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Si! ¡Es genial! No es tan fantástico de todos modos y deberías salir con alguien de tu edad, como yo. - Lana paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

-Mmm si, Serías una buena novia. Además eres mucho más linda que el.- dijo sonriendo con cara de idiota, se acercó a Lana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- se sonrojó. Sintió la cabeza de Jen posarse sobre su hombro y suspirar, ella deslizó una de sus manos para acariciar su suave cabello rubio por unos momentos. Lana pensó que su nueva amiga se había quedado dormida, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada cuando la rubia levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-¿Lana? - preguntó mitad dormida mitad borracha.

-¿Mmm? - bajó la mirada hacia ella. Estaban muy cerca. Sólo a un par de centímetros.

-¿Puedo besarte? - fue sólo un suspiro que se escapó de aquellos labios rosados. Los ojos de Lana viajaron hacia los ojos de Jen, de allí a sus labios y se inclinó hacia ella.

* * *

 _ **OK, sé que fue corto xD Pero aquí es donde todo comienza.**_

 _ **Los primeros caps son así de breves, después se extienden un poco más.**_

 _ **MIL GRACIAS a todos por sus rw fav y follow, de verdad, me entusiasma a seguir con ésto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos el lunes en el siguiente cap**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Los labios de Jennifer eran tan suaves como los había imaginado y la forma en que se movían contra los de ella la tenían hipnotizada. Lana subió sus manos hacia el rostro de la rubia. El beso era lento, cuando sintió la lengua de su compañera pidiendo permiso para entrar no pudo evitar lanzar un leve gemido. Las manos de Jennifer se enredaban en su pelo jalandola hacia ella gimiendo al sentir como Lana abría los labios permitiendo a sus lenguas conocerse.

 _-Esto está mal. Muy mal pero se siente muy bien. -_ Pensó Lana. Jennifer fue la que rompió el beso aprisionando su labio superior haciéndola suspirar. Lana no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la rubia con una amplia sonrisa frente a ella.

-Tenía razón, tu serías una muy buena novia. Y besas mucho mejor. - sonrió viendola directamente a los ojos. Lana no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de la rubia. De pronto el teléfono de Jennifer comenzó a sonar haciendolas saltar en su sitio. Ella lo tomó y miró quien estaba llamando. El nombre de "SEB" estaba en la pantalla. Miró a Lana y pudo ver la culpa pintada en su rostro.

-Deberías atender...quizás está llamando para decir que lo siente.- dijo y se levantó del sofá para tomar los platos sucios y llevarlos a la cocina. _\- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Por supuesto que no podía salir bien. No puedo creer lo tonta que soy. -_ pensó Lana mientras lavaba, secaba y ponía los platos en su lugar de manera muy poco amable. Cuando acabó sintió alguien aclarándose la garganta justo detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con una apenada Jennifer mirándola.

-Yo... emmm... lo siento. El beso y todo eso... Le dije a Stan que no quiero hablar con el. Se estaba disculpando... - Lana no podía ni siquiera mirarla estaba demasiado sonrojada por la situación incomoda y la rabia que estaba sintiendo. - Mira, sólo me iré. Lo siento. - con estas palabras Jennifer dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Lo que llamó la atención de Lana y salió detrás de ella.

-Espera, no puedes irte así. Todavía estas ebria. No estás en condiciones de manejar, dormirás aquí ésta noche. _\- ¡¿Qué?! Otra vez mi maldita bocota. -_ Jennifer volteó tan bruscamente que casi se cae.

-¿Qué? -

-Me escuchaste, dormirás aquí ésta noche – Jen estaba a punto de protestar cuando Lana levantó el dedo indice y volvió a hablar. - No está en discusión. - Jennifer rodó los ojos con un gesto añiñado y murmuró "Ok" antes de volver a dejarse caer en el sofá. - Sólo quédate ahi mientras preparo el cuarto de invitados - Lana escuchó un gruñido y sonrió muy a su pesar.

* * *

Cuando volvió la rubia estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Rodó los ojos y golpeó con las rodillas levemente el sofá.

-Jen, tienes que despertar. - susurró mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – Vamos, que tienes que dormir en una cama o despertaras toda adolorida. - la sacudió levemente

-Mno dejamedomir cuestatecommigo – balbuceó en sueños provocando una risita en la morena.

-Lo haré si vienes a la cama conmigo – susurró

-¿Lo prometes?- Lana sonrió en silencio.

-Lo prometo. -

-Kay- Jen se sentó y Lana la tomó por uno de sus brazos poniéndolo alrededor de su cuello y con su brazo libre la tomo por la cintura para caminar hacia la habitación.

-Dios, eres pesada – su comentario hizo reír a Jennifer -

-Msclos- dijo riendo como una idiota. _Una linda idiota._

* * *

Después de que Lana la puso en la cama, esperó un poco para estar segura de que se había quedado dormida y comenzó a levantarse. Pero ni bien su pie rozó el suelo una adormilada voz le dijo – Lo prometiste – Fue lo único que dijo y lo único que Lana necesitó oir para volver a la cama con su "amiga".

-Estoy aquí – susurró y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. Lana se acostó quedando frente su rostro y ni siquiera intentó levantarse de nuevo. Se durmió plácidamente con un fuerte brazo aferrado a su cintura.

* * *

Lana se despertó con el peso de un cuerpo a sus espaldas. Su primera reacción fue pánico. Ella sabía que Fred estaba fuera, pero entonces comenzaron a llegarle imágenes de la noche anterior. Las bromas de Jennifer, ellas hablando, bebiendo, viendo una película, bebiendo un poco más, riendo, estando cerca una de la otra, Jenn contándole sobre Seb, bebiendo un poco más, Jen pidiéndole un beso...

 _-Oh ¡Dios mío la besé! -_ luego recordó sus labios, sus manos en su espalda, en su cabello empujándola a estar increíblemente cerca. Lana dejó escapar un suspiro e ignoró el sentimiento que estaba instalándose en su estomago. Llevó su mano a sus labios y trató de trazar nuevamente los recuerdos de aquel beso. _-¿Por qué estoy sintiendo ésto. ¡Soy heterosexual! ¡Estoy comprometida por el amor de Dios! Bueno, el ha sido un idiota últimamente, pero aún asi..._

Lana se volteó para poder quedar cara a cara con la rubia. Ella dormía plácidamente, su cabello caía sobre su rostro haciéndola ver tan hermosa que Lana no pudo evitar acariciarla, puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y continuó acariciándola. Jen frunció el ceño y Lana sonrió. Se inclinó y depositó un delicado beso sobre sus labios. Uno rápido. _Sólo uno._ Tan sólo para sentir nuevamente los labios de su amiga. Lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo, algo que nunca sintió con Fred ni con ninguno de sus ex novios y sabía que debía detenerse, porque probablemente Jennifer sólo lo hizo porque estaba deprimida y borracha. Ese beso fue un error y su compañera seguramente ni siquiera lo recordaría cuando despertase. Pero en ese momento una pequeña pieza de su corazón estaba esperando que lo hiciera, que dijera que no había sido un error que quería hacerlo otra vez y otra vez y otra...

Jennifer comenzó a despertar y Lana se apresuró a cerrar sus ojos y fingir que estaba durmiendo. Sintió como su compañera se movía y se levantaba de la cama, escuchó sus pasos alejándose suavemente, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose discretamente y después no escuchó nada más. Esperó un par de minutos para ver si la rubia regresaba y cuando no lo hizo se sintió triste y después enojada.

 _-Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas Lana? ¿Desayuno en la cama? Hiciste lo correcto, la dejaste pasar la noche aquí. No te debe nada. -_ le decía la insoportable voz de la razón, tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez debía olvidar aquel beso y seguir adelante como si nunca hubiera pasado. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj. 7.27 am. Tomaría un baño y se alistaría para ir a trabajar de otra forma se le haría tarde. Salió de la ducha quince minutos después, vestida sólo en su conjunto de ropa interior negra. Se puso una bata encima sin preocuparse por cerrarla, estaba sola después de todo, y decidió desayunar asi antes de vestirse para irse a trabajar.

* * *

 _ **Hola! muchas pero muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, Aqui estoy cumpliendo con mi actualizacion del lunes.**_

 _ **Si se entusiasman quizas aumente a tres actus por semana, asi que nos leemos prontito.**_

 _ **Dejenme sus rw cuentenme que les pareció. ¿Se enojará Lana? ¿Jmo desapareció? ¿Lo recordará? Ya lo veremos después.**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Tan pronto como se acercó a la cocina escuchó ruidos, se asustó pero de todas formas ingresó a la cocina.

-Tal vez Fred ha vuelto. -Pensó Pero no podía estar más equivocada. Dentro de la cocina estaba Jennifer con la misma ropa del día anterior, bailando y cantando al son de "Don't you worry child" y preparando lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

 _-Se quedó-_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio a la rubia bailando frente a ella. Se apoyó en la pared de la cocina y se dedicó a mirarla por unos instantes. Contuvo la risa porque no quería arruinar el momento, no aún. Jen tomó la sarten y la espatula y volteó el omelete. Cuando la canción terminó emitió un sonido parecido a un "aww" e inmediatamente comenzó a bailar con la siguiente cancion. Jennifer estaba a punto de dar vuelta el omelete de nuevo cuando Lana decidió que era un buen momento para interrumpir. Asi que se aclaró la garganta haciendo saltar a la rubia al oir aquel sonido, al voltear sorprendida vio a Lana, ¡En nada más que una bendita bata y ropa interior! _Sonriendole._

-Oh por favor no te detengas. Estaba disfrutando el show. - dijo Lana y Jennifer se ruborizó sin poder evitar ver el increible cuerpo de la morena. Lana frunció el ceño confundida, totalmente olvidando su atuendo, o lo que faltaba de el.

-¿Qué? - preguntó alzando una ceja. Cuando la rubia la barrió con la mirada finalmente miró hacia abajo y pegó un pequeño grito.-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! - dijo con una sonrisa cerrando la bata tanto como pudo.

-Yo no- dijo Jen apenas con aliento.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó habiendo oído claramente.

-Nada, está bien- respondió incomoda sin mirarla.

-Ok, entonces... - Lana sonrió con complicidad y se sentó en una de las banquetas. - veo que te has sentido bastante comoda. - sonrió.

-Emm, si. Emm... te he hecho el desayuno. Ya sabes, por lo de ayer... disculpa por eso... - lo dijo, pero no lo sentía realmente. Le había encantado ese beso y quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero Lana estaba comprometida. Y estaba mal.

La sonrisa de Lana se borró por un instante antes de que pudiera retomar el control sobre ella misma y sonreír otra vez.

-Está bien, no pasa nada... estabas borracha y esas cosas suceden. Olvidemoslo. ¿Si? - Jennifer sonrió pero no quiso mirarla.

-Está bien- se dio la vuelta a la mesada y se sentó al lado de Lana. - Bueno, tenemos omelete, jugo de naranja y pan caliente con mantequilla. Espero que te guste... - Lana la miró sin poder hacer nada más que sonreír.

-Estoy segura de que sí- tomó un plato con un omelete y con un tenedor corto un trocito y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Y bien – preguntó nerviosa

-¡Dios! ¡Está delicioso! - dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. -

* * *

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en una pequeña charla, pero ambas sabían que aquel día agradable terminaría pronto. La vida real estaba llamando y ellas debían de responder.

El teléfono de Jennifer sonó interrumpiendo la risa de Lana, la rubia le estaba contando acerca de una entrevista a la que fue con la etiqueta aún colgando de sus zapatos y Lana comenzó a reír, una risa que para Jennifer era el sonido más adorable y hermoso que había oído en su vida. Pero ahora Lana buscaba el aparato del que provenía el sonido y su risa ya no estaba.

-Lo ignoraré- dijo rechazando la llamada.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, podría ser importante y me alegro de que haya sonado porque hemos perdido la noción del tiempo. Llegaremos tarde si no salimos de inmediato. - Lana intentó sonar más segura que triste porque debían volver al mundo real.

-Tienes razón... Creo que mejor me voy. Yo debo estar en el set recién a las diez, pero tu deberías vestirte ambas sabemos cuanto detestas llegar tarde. - rió Jennifer.

-Es cierto. - sonrió Lana finalmente levantándose y volvió a hablar. - emmm te acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Si, claro- dijo un tanto incomoda. Lana comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la rubia justo detrás de ella. Sabía que éste momento llegaría pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Cuando llegaron a la puerta y la abrió Jennifer salió y se detuvo para voltear hacia ella.- Gracias por lo de ayer, de verdad la pasé muy bien. - Lana sonrió. -

-Yo también - _Dios, esto parece como si fuera el final de una cita y ella esperara para darme un beso. No es como si me importara…_ \- Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento ...-

-¿En serio?-, Dijo Jen emocionada pero rápidamente intentó disimular -Quiero decir, sí deberíamos.- Lana no pudo evitar sonreír a la rubia. Se tomó un momento para mirarla, su rubio y desordenado pelo, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, ella inclinándose para besarla ... _¡Espera ¿qué?_! Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella cerró los ojos esperando a que sus suaves labios se encontraran con los suyos de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso sintió los labios en su mejilla. Sonrió cuando Jen volvió a mirarla.

-Adiós- sonrió.

-Adiós.-

La rubia dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia su coche. Lana vio entrar, encender el coche y agitar su mano a modo de adiós. Ella sonrió, levantó la mano, le devolvió el saludo y después ya se había ido.

Lana volvió a entrar y cerró detrás de ella. Se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró. -¡Contrólate! - se dijo y se enderezó de nuevo.

* * *

 **Más tarde ese mismo día. - Trailer de Jen**

-¡¿USTEDES QUÉ ?!- Jennifer se estremeció ante el tono de Ginny.

-Nos besa...-

-Oh, te he oído la primera vez ... Sabes que tiene novio, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Ginny con ambas cejas levantadas.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé!- respondió molesta. -Mira, he cometido un error, ¿De acuerdo? Yo estaba enojada, creo, y ella me envió un mensaje y luego me pidió que fuera y bebimos mucho y le pedí un beso y ella me beso... - suspiró. -No va a suceder de nuevo.- Dijo mirando hacia las manos que descansaban en su regazo.

-¿Y por qué pareces triste por eso?-, Preguntó Ginny, finalmente, al darse cuenta de que el beso no fue sólo un error de ebriedad. Ella suspiró y agarró las manos de Jen haciendo que la rubia la mirara. -Te gusta, ¿no?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-No sé ...No quiero...- se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su remolque -¿Por qué ella? ¡Hay tantas personas en el mundo! ¿Por qué ella? ¡Ugh! - Jennifer miró a Ginny de nuevo, a la espera de una respuesta. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

-No elegimos de quien enamorarnos Jen -

-Pero ...- suspiró, no había ningún "pero", _no elegimos de quien enamorarnos_. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Hablar con ella y decirle la verdad o mantener su amistad y dejarla vivir su vida con su novio. -No puedo hacer esto ... No voy a destruir nuestra amistad porque tengo un enamoramiento con ella.- respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Ginny - Va a pasar, ¿verdad? Pronto voy a dejar de sentir esto y vamos a reírnos de lo que pasó ¿no? -

Ginny se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su amiga.

-Espero que sí, cariño.-

Jennifer respiró hondo otra vez y susurró. -Yo también.-

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que cortasen el abrazo. Ginny sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. A veces realmente se sentía como una madre para ella.

-¿Jen?-Vino una voz apagada desde el otro lado de la puerta. -Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormes. Era Lana. -

-¡Abre!- Susurró Ginny y señaló la puerta.

Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. -Hey-. saludó con una sonrisa que fue devuelta al instante.

-Hey.- Respondió Lana. -Adam y Eddie me pidieron que te llame. Quieren hablar con nosotras, algo acerca de unir fuerzas Emma y Regina, no estoy segura .. - se encogió de hombros.

-Oh vale. Voy por mi guión. Estaba repasando mis líneas con Ginny. Adelante. -Jen abrió la puerta para Lana y ella subió el par de escalones y entró.

-¡Lana!-, dijo y le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Ginny. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien. Sólo ayudando aquí a Jen con sus líneas. Tu sabes, soy su mamá, es mi trabajo. -Todas se rieron de la broma de Ginny y Jen se alegró de que estuviera allí.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, y sé que ustedes también. Nos vemos más tarde. - saludó y salió.

-Pidiendo ayuda a mamá.- Lana rompió el silencio y Jennifer se rió.

-Sí, bueno, la evil queen no estaba cerca...- dijo sonriendo y Lana tuvo que darse vuelta rápido, para que su compañera no la vea sonrojarse.

-Deberíamos irnos. Eddie y Adam están esperando -.

-Cierto- salieron del remolque. Una vez fuera Jennifer extendió su brazo hacia Lana y dijo: -¿Me hará el honor, majestad?-

Lana se limitó a sacudir la cabeza sonriendo y asintió -Por supuesto, mi querido caballero-. Caminaron con sus brazos entrelazados hasta que llegaron a la puerta Eddie y Adam. Se ganaron muchas miradas en camino a la oficina. No todos los días se ve a Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison caminando por ahí hablando y riendo, pero no pareció importarles.

Jennifer se separó suavemente y se volvió para mirar a Lana. -¿Qué crees que sea lo que quieren hablar con nosotras? - Susurró Jen.

-No lo sé. Probablemente algo sobre el show. -Lana respondió de la misma manera. _¿Por qué demonios hablamos asi?,_ Pensó Lana. -¿Por qué estamos susurrando?- le preguntó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-No sé.-

-Entonces deja de hacerlo.-

-Tu deja de hacerlo.- respondió obstinadamente.

-¿Por qué yo? Tu empezaste.-hizo una pausa - Para. -, Dijo Lana en un tono claramente molesto.

-Nop, tu primero.- respondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando de alterar sus nervios..

-Uf, ¡Eres tan terca!-, gruñó Lana e inconscientemente se acercó a la otra mujer.

-Lo soy, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?-, Dijo la rubia y también se acercó.

Miró al los ojos a Jennifer bajó a sus labios para luego volver a sus ojos. Lana se relamió y cerró los ojos por un momento. Estaban tan cerca de nuevo, sus narices casi se tocaban y podía sentir el aliento de la otra suavemente soplando contra su cara.

-Yo-yo ..- intentó decir pero no podía formar las palabras, su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar.

Pero por suerte no tuvo que decir nada porque Adam escogió ese momento - cuando estaban increíblemente cerca una de la otra - para abrir la puerta.

Prácticamente saltaron para separarse y se volvieron para ver Adam y Eddie sonriendo

-Hola, señoras.-, Dijo Adam -¿Sucede algo?

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -Preguntó Eddie.

-¡No! Lana, emm, ella me estaba ayudando ... ah. - trató de explicar. _Maldita sea, nunca fui buena inventando historias._

Pero por suerte Lana lo era y habló con confianza. -Estaba ayudandola. Tenía algo en su ojo pero estaba siendo terca e infantil – pronunció las ultimas palabras mirando a la rubia. Lana miró a los productores y sonrió. -Pero hemos acabado. ¿verdad? -

-Sip. Ahora tengo la vista de un halcón -le sonrió y ella rodó los ojos.

-Está bien, entonces ... Por favor, adelante.-, pidió Eddie y las dos mujeres ingresaron. -Tomen asiento.- El y Adam se sentaron al otro lado del escritorio.

-Bueno, le llamamos aquí porque estábamos pensando en hacer algo diferente en el programa.- Comenzó Adam. -Como ustedes saben tenemos una gran base de fans de Emma y Regina. Swan Queen se hacen llamar. Y después de pensarlo mucho, hemos decidido que vamos a hacer que suceda. -terminó Eddie .

Lana levantó ambas cejas y miró a Jen que tenía la misma expresión en su rostro. Ambas se sonrieron y volvieron su vista a ellos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?-, Preguntó Adam.

-Uh, bueno ... Creo que es una buena idea. Será diferente y va a mostrar su apoyo a la comunidad gay, que es increíble. -, Dijo Lana y miró a Jen que asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, y va a ser una nueva historia, una historia que dirá a los niños que está bien y normal tener dos madres o dos padres en lugar de una madre y un padre. Es brillante. -Jen terminó y le sonrió a Lana y luego se volvió hacia los dos hombres frente a ellos.

-Wow, no esperábamos que fueran tan abiertas acerca de esto, pero estamos felices de que lo sean. Vamos a empezar a mostrar más de ustedes juntas, y cómo el casi perder a Henry en Neverland las ha afectado y acercado como familia y entre ustedes. Estamos planeando enviar Regina al Bosque Encantado de nuevo, pero antes que eso suceda queremos Emma y Regina se abracen. ¿Eso les parece bien? -terminó Adam

-Eh...sí, claro. No hay problema. - Lana sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay problema conmigo tampoco.-

-¡Genial! El guion con las escenas se les harán llegar en unos días. - sonrió Eddie.

-Oh, y el domingo twittearemos el episodio y luego haremos una pequeña fiesta, y las dos están invitadas.- Dijo Eddie.

-Ok. Bueno, gracias chicas, tenemos que rodar hoy, pero voy a ponerme al día con ustedes después de la fiesta. - Jennifer sonrió y se levantó de su silla. La latina hizo lo mismo. Una vez fuera Lana comenzó a caminar por delante de la rubia evidentemente aún molesta. Ella corrió a ponerse a su lado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella agarró suavemente su brazo.

-Hey, ¿Realmente estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó girando a Lana para mirarla.

-Estoy bien Jennifer. Creo que tenemos una escena que rodar y no quiero llegar tarde. - trató de zafarse de su agarre pero la rubia se mantuvo firme. La verdad es que estaba enojada con la rubia, pero no por las razones que ella estaba pensando. Estaba enojada con ella por la forma en que la hacía sentir, ya que por tercera vez en dos días Lana esperaba un beso que nunca llegó, a excepción de la primera vez, estaba esperando un beso que nunca debería haber llegado en primer lugar.

-Sí, porque tu llamandome Jennifer no es una señal de cabreo...- suspiró, -Mira, lo siento. Si hubiera sabido que iba a molestarte tanto no hubiera seguido susurrando. Me estaba divirtiendo. Pensé también lo estabas haciendo tu... fui una estúpida, lo siento -.

-No, no te disculpes. Lo... lo siento, creo que estoy un tanto abrumada, todo está cambiando muy rápido. Sólo necesito algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme es todo. - dijo mirando a los ojos de Jen. Regalandole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. -Está bien, de verdad. No estoy enojada contigo ... -

-De acuerdo .. Pero recuerda que soy tu amiga y si algo está molestandote, me lo puedes decir.- comenzó a mover su dedo pulgar contra el brazo de Lana, que aún tenía en la mano.

 _-Esta vez no puedo, Jen. Mi problema es lo que me está pasando contigo… -_ Lana asintió y susurró -Bien-

-Oh no, no más susurros por hoy.- Jennifer se rió contagiando a la morena que se unió a sus carcajadas.

-Ahora, vamos salvadora. Regina tiene que enseñarle a Emma un poco de magia. - dijo sonriendo. Ella agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia el set.

* * *

 ** _Awww vieron que no era tan grave? XD Se comportan como dos adultas. ¡Son adorables!_**

 ** _Gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews._**

 ** _Espero me dejen muchos muchos mas asi actualizo quizás antes del finde,_**

 ** _sino, hasta el lunes que es seguro :)_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después de grabar una escena juntas Lana volvió a su remolque a esperar la siguiente escena que sería con Bobby. Jennifer estaba ensayando la escena en la cueva con Michael y Colin. Adam y Eddie pensaron que sería bueno, ya que sería la primera vez que Emma usaría magia por sí misma. Pero Jennifer estaba teniendo dificultades con el movimiento de la muñeca … Después de hacerlo por primera vez A&E junto conel director la llamaron para decirle que querían que su movimiento fuera más natural, pero al parecer no estaba teniendo éxito.

-Bueno chicos, ¡Me rindo!- dijo lanzando sus manos en el aire después de que el director dijo 'corte' por décima vez. - ¿Puedo tomarme unos cinco?-

-Sí, adelante.- dijo el director con desdén. -Y espero que seas capaz de actuar cuando vuelvas - Murmuró en voz baja, pero Jennifer lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Luchó contra el impulso de darse la vuelta y darle al estúpido su merecido, en lugar de eso salió de la habitación donde estaban rodando y se fue a caminar y tomar aire fresco.

¿Cómo diablos voy a hacer eso? ¿Quién sabe cómo hacer esa mierda?, Y luego, como si nada, inmediatamente lo supo.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta del remolque de Lana unas cuantas veces y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando la morena respondió. Ella todavía estaba vestida de Regina. Con su chaqueta azul y su camisa purpura. _Se ve tan sensual en con la ropa de Regina. Bueno, es sexy con cualquier ropa... apuesto a que se ve mucho mejor desn..._

-¡Jennifer!- la llamó chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de la rubia.

-Oh sí. ¡Hola Lo siento ... -

Lana levantó una ceja, pero la comisura de sus labios se torció ligeramente hacia arriba. -He estado llamandote durante dos minutos. Parecía como si estuvieras perdida en un pensamiento muy profundo. Estabas con esa sonrisa tonta y no contestabas. -dijo lana y el mismo gesto volvió a aparecer.

-Ahí está. La sonrisa tonta de nuevo ... -Esta vez Lana sonrió y Jennifer rodó los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.-, se sonrojó un poco. Aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar, - de todos modos, vine porque necesito tu ayuda con algo.-

La sonrisa de Lana se desvaneció rápidamente y la preocupación dominó su rostro. Frunció el ceño, -¿Está todo bien?- La sonrisa de Jen sólo creció cuando vio la preocupación en la cara de Lana.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No es gran cosa. ¿Puedo entrar? -Lana dio un paso a un lado y asintió con la cabeza

-Por supuesto. Por favor entra. -

-Gracias- Cuando ingresó Jennifer notó lo extremadamente organizado que estaba todo, bueno, al menos sus libretos estaban organizados. En su cama sin embargo había un desastre de almohadas y sabanas. Volteó para verla y sonrió. Lana inmediatamente se ruborizó, comenzó a hacer la cama y poner las almohadas en su lugar.

-Lo siento. Es todo un lío, lo sé -Pero Lana fue interrumpida cuando una mano le tocó el antebrazo. -Hey, está bien... Deberías ver el mío.- se rió y Lana se relajó. Se sentó en la cama invitando a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces. ¿Qué sucede? -

-Hm, bueno ...- suspiró con una sensación de vergüenza. Esta era una idea horrible. Se sonrojó un poco y decidió simplemente decirlo. Miró a Lana, la morena la veía con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No puedo hacer magia!- _Oh Dios, ¡¿Podría ser más estúpida?!_ Se miró las manos y volvió a hablar -uh, quiero decir, no puedo hacer el movimiento de la muñeca, ya sabes, el que haces cuando Regina hace una bola de fuego ... -Jen miró a Lana y se sonrojó de nuevo.

Lana estaba con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca para detener la risa que amenazaba con salir.

-Ríete, Lana. Sé que quieres.- La rubia rodó los ojos y Lana se echó a reír. Jennifer estaba enojada, no le gustaba cuando la gente se burlaba de ella, pero la risa de Lana era tan hermosa que se olvidó de su molestia por un momento.

Después de unos minutos Lana aún estaba tentada. Jen sólo suspiró otra vez y se levantó para irse. Genial, ahora piensa que soy una idiota. Pensó y cogió el pomo de la puerta, pero Lana la detuvo.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?- su risa se detuvo. Se levantó y caminó hacia su amiga.

-Bueno, te estabas diviertiendo mucho, creí que era mejor dejarte a solas. - dijo molesta.

-Disculpa por reirme de ti..- dijo tirando del brazo de la otra mujer volteandola para mirarla. -No era mi intención entristecerte. Lo siento, pero eres tan adorable. Tu cara y la forma en que te sonrojaste por pedirme ayuda. - le sonrió suavemente provocando que su cara se volviera aún más roja, si es que esto era posible. _¿Puede ser más adorable?_ \- se preguntó a si misma. Tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. -Mira, no quise ofenderte. Fue sólo adorable, ¿de acuerdo? -Después de recibir un pequeño guiño de la rubia Lana sonrió y apretó sus manos. -Vamos, te ayudaré, no puede ser tan malo.-Lana le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento las rodillas de la rubia casi cedieron pero se mantuvo firme, tragó saliva y respiró hondo.

-En realidad el director dijo y lo cito "Espero que seas capaz de actuar cuando vuelvas" - dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos en el aire, se detuvo cuando vio a su morena favorita con una mirada de sorpresa y una furia creciente en su rostro.

-El dijo, ¿qué?- preguntó en un tono bajo y muy Regina que le provocó escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral a la rubia. Pero de los buenos. Sin otra palabra más Lana estaba caminado (casi corriendo) hacia la puerta echando humo por la furia, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta para ir y decirle a aquel estupido sus verdades una mano fuerte la detuvo tomandola del brazo y la hizo volver utilizando demasiada fuerza, lo que hizo que Lana terminara con su cuerpo pegado al suyo haciendola sonrojarse. Su nariz se abria ligeramente cuando respiraba. Estaba tan cabreada que su aliento golpeaba el rostro de la rubia en fuertes puffs

-Es... Está bien. Cálmate - dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-¡No voy a calmarme! Él no puede decir esas de ti. Eres una actriz increíble y él es un idiota. Déjame ir, tengo que decirselo. - trató de soltarse del agarre pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Crees que no quería hacer lo mismo cuando le oí decir eso? Pero traté de calmarme y en lugar de romperle la nariz vine a ti. Además, no puedo dejarte ir allí a gritarle, es probable que te despidan y no puedo perder mi Evil Queen -Los ojos de Jen se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. -Qui...quiero decir, Emma no puede perderla ...- Jen respiró hondo y se dio cuenta de que la morena se había calmado un poco. -¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien- susurró Lana. -Está bien, estoy bien. Lo siento. Te ayudaré con lo de la magia y luego puedes demostrarle lo buena que eres en realidad. - Jen sonrió- Y después voy a matarlo. -dijo con un tono de satisfacción. Jennifer resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, Kill Bill,¡Hagamos esto!- Lana se rió de y luego dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta que aún estaban una contra la otra.

-Entonces... veamos lo que tienes.-

-Está bien...- dijo Jen e hizo un gesto casi mecánico y Lana supo exactamente lo que estaba mal.

-Está bien, mira, el problema es que no lo sientes. Tienes que creer que lo tienes en ti, tienes que creer en ello y hacerlo. Asi... - dijo Lana y majestuosamente movió su muñeca. Fue perfecto y tan natural. Como una reina lo haría.

-Sí, déjame intentar de nuevo.- Jen lo hizo. Era mejor, pero no suficiente.

-Permiteme intentar algo.- dijo Lana poniendose detrás de Jennifer colocando su cuerpo contra el tuyo, Todavía llevaba tacones asi que estaba un poco más alta que ella. Con una mano tomó una de la rubia y la otra la colocó en su estomago. Luego se inclinó y susurró en voz baja en su oído. - Hay que sentirlo – apretó su mano sobre el estomago de la rubia ganandose un pequeño jadeo como respuesta. Lana movió la mano junto con la de Jen y poco a poco logró el movimiento. -¿Quieres probar ahora? - Jen cerró los ojos por un momento y luego respiró hondo sintiendo la mano de Lana siendo presionada contra sí. Abrió los ojos y luego movió la mano.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó la morena con entusiasmo -Lo hiciste.- se separó de la rubia y se puso frente a ella para darle un abrazo que fue correspondido rápidamente.

-Ahora vamos a allí a demostrar lo que Jennifer Morrison puede hacer.-, Dijo Lana con una sonrisa orgullosa y sacó Jen por la puerta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al set de nuevo Lana se quedó en un rincón escondida del resto mirándola. Jennifer habló con el director y con Eddy y Adam, probablemente, diciéndoles que estaba lista para volver a intentarlo.

Estaban en posición, Colin y Michael estaban en las esquinas del escenario y Jen estaba en el centro. Miró el coco y levantó su mano derecha, miró a Lana que le correspondió con una sonrisa e hizo el movimiento a la perfección.

Después de haber terminado el director fue hacia Jennifer para hablar con ella y Lana estuvo de pie a su lado en menos de un segundo.

-Hola Lana- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin entender por qué estaba allí. Luego se volvió a Jen, -Buen trabajo. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. -le dedicó una sonrisa falsa que hizo a Jennifer temblar por miedo a que Lana comenzara a ladrarle.

-Si gracias. Espero que haya sido suficiente actuación para ti -, dijo Jen y se alejó del lugar. Justo después oyó a Lana diciendo 'estupido' al director y el el sonido de los tacones, segundos después Lana estaba a su lado. Sonrió para sus adentros y miró a la morena que le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, este capi lo subi por la insistencia de cierta señorita que lo quería YA asi que, aca lo tenes,**_

 _ **ahora sí, hasta el proximo capi, no olviden dejar su rw!**_

 _ **nos estamos leyendo :3**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¡No puedo creer que lo llamaste estúpido!- exclamó emocionada, dando pequeños saltitos como una niña pequeña. Lana se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, alguien tenía que decirle la verdad.- Sonrió caminando hacia sus remolques. Desde el ensayo con el director Jennifer traía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. -Estuviste increíble, ¡Gracias!- se lanzó sin pensarlo y abrazó a Lana. La morena dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, pero no perdió el tiempo y se abrazó a ella tomándola por la espalda.

Estaban cerca de sus remolques y no había nadie alrededor, así que ¿cuál era el problema? si alguien las veía, eran dos amigas abrazándose. _Sí, claro_ , resopló mentalmente Jennifer. Lana estaba abrazandola tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. El aroma de la rubia la bañó haciéndola sentir un poco mareada.

Pero luego todo terminó.

-¿Lana?- Se oyó la voz de un hombre viniendo de detrás de ellas. Ambas conocían esa voz, Rompieron el abrazo y se separaron la una de la otra. Se volvieron para mirar la fuente de aquella voz con una culpa creciente en sus corazones.

Fred estaba junto al trailer de Lana a unos metros de ellas sosteniendo un buquet de rosas rojas y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Fred! Has vuelto. -dijo Lana con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y la abrazo, le dio un beso rápido y le entregó las rosas -Para ti, mi amor. Lo siento tuve que viajar de nuevo, necesitaba tiempo con mis hijos. Pero te extrañé mucho, y me volví pronto. -Él sonrió y Jennifer vio los ojos de Lana llenarse de lagrimas. Fred, ajeno a lo que había pasado simplemente pensó que estaba feliz de verlo y la abrazó de nuevo, pero su compañera sabía cual era la razón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Jennifer. _¿Qué he hecho?_ Pensó. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La limpió rápidamente comenzó a caminar para alejarse de allí, era demasiado. Pero cometió un grave error al mirar hacia atrás. Lana la estaba mirando. Fred aún la abrazaba y ella a el, no tan fuerte como lo habia hecho con ella momentos atrás, pero abrazándolo de todos modos.

* * *

Las lagrimas de Lana comenzaron a brotar sin control y sus ojos... sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa, eso rompió aún más el corazón de Jennifer. _-Lo siento –_ pudo leer en sus labios y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Fred finalmente la soltó y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar. -Oye, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. -Está bien, estoy aquí.- Dijo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. Se apoyó en la mano que cubría su mejilla y cerró los ojos. Su mente le llevó directamente a la cara de Jen y aquel "Lo siento".

Lana abrió los ojos y respiró profundamente. Le sonrió -Lo sé ... Estoy feliz de que estés aquí.-

Fred le sonrió y la besó suavemente. Después que se separaron él frunció el ceño -¿Dónde está Jennifer? ¿Estaba aquí? -

Al oír el nombre de Jen Lana se mordió el labio. -Hm, creo que se fue.-

-¿Estaba bien? Pensé que lloraba... ¿Por qué la abrazabas?

Lana sonrió a la segunda pregunta. -Somos amigas ahora. Y está bien. Lo estará, espero. - dijo lentamente tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-Está bien. Bueno, vamos a casa. Quiero recompensarte. - Dijo Fred con una sonrisa y Lana sonrió de nuevo. -Está bien-, susurró.

* * *

Después de huir de aquella escena, Jennifer llegó a su propio remolque y comenzó a buscar sus cosas tan rápido como pudo. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba alejarse de ella y de la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

Cinco minutos más tarde aceleraba hacia su casa. Decidió que la mejor manera de olvidarla sería bebiendo, por lo que pasó por una tienda de licores y compro un par de botellas de vodka . Bebería hasta perderse en la noche y llamaría excusándose al día siguiente con que estaba enferma. Estaba considerando no volver en absoluto, quizás sólo debería renunciar,quizás irse a vivir a otro país. _"Oh Dios estoy siendo ridícula"_ suspiró. Tan pronto como llegó a casa su teléfono sonó, miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de Seb.

Cogió el teléfono y su voz llegó a su oído

-Hey, pensé que tal vez podríamos sa...- Ella no lo dejó terminar

-Mi casa, ahora.- fue lo único que dijo y colgó el teléfono. Necesitaba una distracción y quizás el ayudaría con eso.

Para cuando Sebastian llegó y se encontró con Jennifer completamente borracha. Ella no perdió el tiempo y tan pronto como entró comenzó a besarlo sorprendiendolo. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire el sonrió.

-¿Qué fue eso? -

Jennifer apenas se mordió los labios y sacudió la cabeza tratando de no llorar, respiró hondo y le sonrió -cállate y follame- dijo quitándose la camisa y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Seb casi corrió tras ella y para cuando llegó Jennifer ya estaba desnuda en la cama, esperando por él. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa tirándola por todas partes y saltó a la cama con ella.

El comenzó a moverse dentro de ella muy satisfecho con su trabajo. Jen sin embargo sólo estaba allí contando los minutos para que terminara. Pensó que el sexo podría ayudarla a olvidar a Lana, pero no ayudó en absoluto, en cambio ella terminó imaginando a Lana encima de ella montandola, moviendo sus caderas sobre las suyas, mezclando su hermosa piel bronceada con la suya. La imaginó gimiendo su nombre y lo hermosa que debía verse al llegar al orgasmo. Y eso, sólo eso fue lo que la hizo acabar aquella noche.

Cuando Seb salió de ella, se tumbó de espaldas y quedó dormido de inmediato. Ella suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Después de ponerse su ropa interior y una camisa suelta bajó las escaleras para terminar su botella de vodka.

Todavía era temprano como las 21:30 o algo así, no podía ver bien a causa del alcohol afectando su cerebro.

Jen miró a la mesa de café en frente de ella y cogió su teléfono que parpadeaba por un nuevo mensaje.

-¿cuando puse esto aquí? -se preguntó

Miró el texto de una desesperada Ginny. Bufó; Ginny a veces realmente parecía que era a su madre. Jen decidió sacar a Ginny de su miseria antes de que llamara a la policía, o tal vez al FBI, y la llamó. Ginny atendió al instante.

-¡JEN! GRACIAS A DIOS. ¿Dónde estabas te llamé como veinte veces! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! -

-Hey, cálmese señora.- resopló de nuevo. -Estoy bien. Estoy realmente bien. Acabo de tener sexo con Stan. - rió.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Ginny -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Jen suspiró, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Pensé que te estaba engañando y que te gustaba Lana- dijo en voz baja. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Es por eso que desapareciste?-

Jen sintió que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y habló temblorosa -Fred regresó. Apareció en el set... con un ramo de rosas . -Ella se rió y luego- ¿Puedes creer?! A ella ni siquiera le gustan las rosas. Le gustan las orquídeas, las púrpuras -suspiró,- me sentí culpable huí, sentí celos. Quiero decir, ¡ella es mía! -estaba casi gritando- y sobre seb... estaba bebiendo y él llamó y sucedió, ahora está arriba durmiendo otra vez ... y yo estoy aquí ... hablando contigo ... y acabando la botella de vodka ... después de tener relaciones sexuales con el y queriéndome morir -dijo dando tragos de vodka entre cada frase.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bebiendo una botella entera de vodka tu sola?- preguntó en un tono maternal. -Detente, ¡ahora!-

-Pero, ya casi termino-dijo haciendo pucheros, aunque Ginny no podía verla.

-Basta, lo digo en serio Jen. Por Favor. Necesitas dormir, tienes que trabajar mañana. - Ginny dijo lentamente, tratando de poder hacer razonar a la rubia.

-No voy a ir mañana. Creo que no voy a ir nunca más. Voy a renunciar -

-¿Qué? No, Jennifer, por favor escúchame. Ve a dormir, olvidarás todo esto y mañana te sentirás mejor ¿Quieres vaya? - Ginny se estaba desesperando de nuevo. No podía dejar que se hiciera eso a sí misma.

-No, no puedo verte en este momento ... mi mamá me dijo que me fuera a dormir.- se rió y oyó a Ginny suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, duerme bien. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale? - dijo con esperanza en su voz.

-Hablamos pronto. Buenas noches. - colgó el teléfono antes de que Ginny empezara a hablar de nuevo.

Se acostó en el sofá y suspiró; miró la botella de vodka en su mano y recordó a su amiga pidiéndole que deje de beber...

-Soy un desastre-, Murmuró para sí misma y puso la botella en la mesa de café.

Ella sabía que Stan entendería esta noche como un pase libre de nuevo en su vida; pensaría que lo había perdonado y quizás le dejaría creerlo... lo utilizaría para olvidarse de ella.

Comenzando con la fiesta del sábado. Mañana era Viernes y no pensaba ir a trabajar, sobrevivirían sin ella. Nadie la echaría de menos, excepto Ginny. Y ahora que Fred estaba de vuelta Lana ni siquiera recordaría su existencia.

Jen dormía en el sofá y en su estado borracho no oyó su teléfono sonando poco después de quedarse dormida, ni el nombre LP titilando en su pantalla varias veces ...

* * *

 _ **Bueno, actualización rapidita. Ando con cero tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero les guste, nos leemos en el que sigue.**_

 _ **pd: no olviden dejar su rw :)**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-Lana, ven a la cama, Jennifer está bien mañana hablaras con ella.- dijo Fred adormilado.

Después del abrazo, fue a buscarla antes de ir a su casa, pero la rubia ya se había ido. Decidió no llamarla de inmediato y darle un poco de espacio. Pero ahora estaba sentada en el balcón de su habitación llamándola una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta.

-Ya voy, duerme, debes estar cansado.- el gruñó algo e intentó dormir.

Lana pasó por lo menos una hora más insistiendo antes de que decidiese volver a entrar y dejó su teléfono a un lado. Pero tan pronto como apoyó la cabeza en la almohada éste sonó. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, casi saltó, lo tomó y aceptó la llamada sin siquiera mirar quien era

-Jen, ¡Gracias a Dios! Mira necesito hab... -

-No soy Jen- una voz suave dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Ginny?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, -uh, lo siento. Pensé que eras Jennifer. -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, se dio cuenta de que Ginnifer nunca llamaba a estas horas. _Algo ha pasado._ -Espera, ¿por qué me llamas? ¿Le sucedió algo? - el pánico comenzó a crecer en ella.

-Lana, cálmate. Te llamé por ella, sí, pero está bien. Sólo ... sólo cálmate.- Ginny trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Está bien.-susurró Lana respirando profundamente -¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó y tragó en seco a la espera de la respuesta.

-Sé lo que paso entre ustedes.-, Dijo Ginny lentamente.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!- gritó. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Miró de nuevo a Fred; él todavía estaba durmiendo, por lo que decidió que era mejor hablar de esto en la planta baja, tan lejos de Fred como fuera posible. Salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras e ingresó al estudio.

-Lana, ¿sigues ahí?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, estoy aquí.- respiró hondo. -¿Có... co...mo sabes eso?- tartamudeó.

-Eso no es importante ahora. Sólo quería hacerte saber que lo que sucedió hoy en el set hizo sentir muy mal a Jen -Dijo Ginny en tono maternal.

-Espera, ¿hablaste con ella? ¿Qué le pasó? Estoy tratando de comunicarme hace horas y no me responde. - Dijo Lana al borde de las lágrimas. Lo que sentía era mucho más que la preocupación por una amiga,se estaba enamorando de la rubia y estaba claro que Jennifer estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

-Ella está bien, cálmate.-

-¡No me pidas que me calme!- arremetió pero luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. -Lo siento. Yo-yo sólo-

-Está bien.- Dijo Ginny. La línea quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que respiró hondo y volvió a hablar. -Mira, yo creo que deberías dejar de hacer esto. La estas lastimando.

-¡¿Qué ?!- dijo empezando a enojarse, -¿Le estoy haciendo daño? ¡Ella me besó!

-Sí, pero tu le correspondiste. Mira, no te estoy culpando.-

-Oh, ¿De verdad?, porque eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo.- dijo perdiendo el resto de la paciencia que le quedaba.

-Lana, por favor, sólo escucha lo que estoy diciendo.- suplicó Ginny, cuando Lana no dijo nada lo vio como señal para seguir hablando. -Realmente le gustas. Creo que le gustaste desde la primera vez que te vio. Esa es la razón por la que no ese acercaba a ti, tenía miedo de que le gustases aún más -suspiró- Se supone que no debería decirte esto.

 _-Y es por eso que interpreta tan bien a Snow; no puede guardar secretos en la vida real tampoco –_ Pensó Lana sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es: no es justo para ti, o Jen o Fred seguir adelante con esto. Tienes que tomar una decisión, Lana. Esto está rompiéndole el corazón; ¡Bebió una botella entera de vodka esta noche por el amor de Dios!. Y por el modo en que contestaste el teléfono diría que no te preocupas por ella como una buena amiga. - dijo suavemente – sólo piensa bien que es lo que quieres y no la alientes si no estas interesada. Sólo... Sólo dile la verdad y pon fin a esto. Pero si de verdad quieres esto, si la quieres, tendrás que cambiar las cosas en tu vida. Las quiero a las dos y no quiero que sufran.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por la cara de Lana y ahora estaba sollozando en silencio. Estaba haciéndole daño a la única persona que nunca querría lastimar. Pero también se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma, se había enamorado de Jennifer, no podía negarlo más, pero ¿qué pasaría con Fred? Solía ser un caballero, llenarla de todo tipo de cuidados y parecía amarla tanto, pero una vez que se comprometieron empezó a alejarla, a viajar sin ella, a veces era frío, como si le molestara. Ya no le decía 'te amo' como antes ... y luego está Jen. Llegó a su vida hace unos días, es dulce y tan hermosa, siempre la hace sonreír. La hacía dudar más sobre su matrimonio con Fred, más aún de lo que ya lo dudaba. Aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que su relación con Fred estaba rota desde mucho antes de que ella llegase a su vida.

-Lana, ¿sigues ahí?-

-Eh, sí. Sí, estoy aquí. -Se sobó la nariz. -Él ni siquiera sabe el tipo de flor que me gusta. Me trtajo rosas hoy. Odio las rosas. Me gustan las...-

-Orquídeas, las púrpuras, ¿verdad?- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Lana frunció el ceño y miró el teléfono y luego lo puso en su oído de nuevo. -Sí. Cómo lo supiste? -

-Jennifer.- Dijo Ginny simplemente.

Lana sonrió y susurró -Jen-.

-Buenas noches, Lana.-

-Buenas Noches. Ah, y gracias. Por todo. -Lana colgó y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo otra vez suspiró profundamente. _¿Qué harás Lana? Tal vez debería intentarlo, sólo una vez más, la última oportunidad._

Con eso se volvió a su cama, se acostó, pero no durmió en toda la noche. _¿Cómo podía, realmente, cuando Jen era la única cosa pasaba por su mente?_

* * *

Jennifer gruñó, le dolía la espalda, le ardían los ojos y tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza. "Mierda" se quejó. Se puso de lado intentando volver a dormir para ver si así el dolor de cabeza paraba de derretirle el cerebro. Cuando finalmente estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo su telefono comenzó a sonar. Fue el sonido más fuerte e insoportable en el maldito universo. Se apresuró a girarse para poder estirarse y tomar el aparato que estaba sobre la mesita de café y terminó dando con su cara de lleno en el piso. "mierda" gruñó de nuevo y como pudo se sentó en el piso. Tomó su telefono que aún sonaba demasiado fuerte.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Hola a ti también.- Dijo Ginny, Jen podía escuchar el dolor en su voz y suspiró.

-Lo siento. Hola Ginny - saludó con la voz llena de culpa

-está bien cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? -Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo exactamente cómo la rubia se estaba sintiendo.

-Uf, ¡me siento como una mierda! ¡Me siento como si mi cerebro se estuviera derritiendo! -dice con una mano en la frente, masajeando lentamente la sien izquierda. - Ginny se ríe

-Lo siento, ¿Vas a venir a trabajar hoy? ¿O tienes pensado quedarte en casa?-

Jen suspiró -Creo que simplemente me quedaré aquí. No sería capaz de recordar nada en este estado de todos modos así que... creo que es mejor para todos nosotros...

-Sí, bueno. Espero que su dolor de cabeza desaparezca pronto. Toma algunas aspirinas. Y no te preocupes. Voy a decirles a Eddy y Adam que no te sientes bien. Que tengas un buen día, cariño. ¿Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta? -

Jennifer sonrió al notar lo maternal que sonaba su amiga, _será una gran madre,_ pensó -Sí, mamá. Hasta mañana. Te quiero, adiós - colgó luego sin dejar de sonreír.

Puso su teléfono en la mesa de café y decidió que era hora de levantarse. Después de 5 minutos tratando de ponerse de pie y gimiendo con cada movimiento, al fin lo logró. Sólo quería llegar a su cama y acostarse para dormir un poco más. Pero cuando a caminar Stan abrió la puerta de su casa con dos tazas de Starbucks en sus manos. Él sonrió cuando la vio.

-Hey, despertaste. Te he traído algo. -Él caminó hacia ella y le entregó una de las tazas. Jen simplemente levantó una ceja y habló, en voz grave y peligrosa, -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí todavía?-

Sebastián simplemente la miró boquiabierto. Se veía como un idiota. -P..Pensé-

-Pensaste que por lo de anoche todo fue perdonado, ¿eh?- se rió en su cara. -Bueno, ¡Te equivocaste! Lo que sucedió fue sólo algo de una sola vez, un error, una cosa que nunca volverá a suceder. Te utilicé como tu me utilizaste. Dime Seb -dijo con disgusto,- ¿Cómo se siente? -

Cuando él siguió mirándola con esa cara de idiota rodó los ojos y habló con firmeza -¡Fuera de mi casa!.- Ella se quedó allí esperando a que se mueva, pero seguía ahí de pie -¡Ahora!- Alzó la voz y haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento. Creo que no se siente tan bueno sentirse utilizado, ¿verdad? - Jen oyó abrirse la puerta y cerró con un fuerte ruido que hizo que su cabeza le doliera aún más. -Uf, imbécil- gimió y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó allí fue cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias. Se puso el pijama y después de cinco minutos estaba lista para saltar a su cama y dormir todo el día. Pero por supuesto alguien tuvo que empezar a golpear la puerta y evitar que lo hiciera. -Elegí mal el día para fingir estar enferma- Murmuró para sí misma mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta. Espero que no sea Seb... y con un suspiro abrió la puerta para encontrar nada más ni nada menos que Lana Parrilla.

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicas, les cuento que estamos en la mitad del fic, originalmente son 23 caps, pero son todos cortitos, así que para que no me linchen he estado subiendo de a dos, por eso creo que será de entre 13 o 15 capitulos.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el que sigue. No olviden dejar su RW :3**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Jen parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. Pero sí, Lana estaba realmente ahí, de pie frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Ya terminaste de verme como si fuera un fantasma?- Lana finalmente rompió el silencio y le sonrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Fue lo primero que le salió, ¡ _No seas grosera! inténtalo de nuevo..._ -¿No deberías estar con tu novio?- _Joder, ¡Me rindo!,_ la regañó su cerebro, pero estaba enojada... celosa y triste, no podía hacer frente a esa mujer en este momento.

-Wow, hola a ti también...-, dijo Lana y hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos antes de que se animara a hablar -para responder a tu pregunta, estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por ti.-

-¿Y por qué estarías preocupada por mí? Estoy bien. - sonrió ignorando el maldito dolor en la cabeza.

Lana la miró con una ceja levantada y luego miró a su cuerpo, sus pantalones de pijama y todo el camino hasta su pelo alborotado y sus hermosos ojos azul-verde y le frunció el ceño -¿Debo siquiera decir algo?-

-Callate. No me veo tan mal. -Se miró a sí misma y se encogió de hombros, y luego miró a Lana de nuevo y preguntó:- Dijiste que estabas preocupada por mí, ¿qué te preocupa? -

-¿Puedo por lo menos entrar?-

-Sí, claro.- Jen se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar, que era un desastre, esperando que Lana la siguiera. Tragó saliva cuando oyó los pasos detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y se cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. -¿Y bien?-

-Ginny me llamó anoche, me dijo que bebiste una botella de vodka tu sola porque estabas triste porque Fred ha vuelto y porque tienes sentimientos por mí ...- lo dijo a una velocidad inentendible pero Jennifer pudo escuchar bien cada palabra.

-¿Ella qué?!- gritó. _¿Cómo pudo?!_ -Pensó con rabia.

-Por favor, no te enojes con ella. Yo no creo que quisiera... sólo estaba tratando de protegerte...de mí.- Lana tocó el brazo de Jen y le dio un ligero apretón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Has venido a decirme que no te gusto de esa manera? Oh, o tal vez que ni siquiera quieres ser mi amiga. Tal vez viniste para decirme que dejemos de soñar y que nunca va a pasar. -Jennifer estaba llorando, pero Lana pensó que la rubia no era consciente de eso en aquel momento. Comenzó a limpiar suavemente las lágrimas y a acariciar su rostro y le sonrió.

-No podrías estar más equivocada. He venido aquí para decirte que le estoy dando a Fred su última oportunidad, y si él mete la pata de nuevo me gustaría intentarlo contigo. -Lana Respiró hondo y volvió a hablar:- No estoy diciendo que eres mi plan B ni nada de eso, estoy diciendo que desde el día en que me ofreciste tu amistad sin querer nada a cambio no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y créeme, ¡Lo he intentado! - Suspiró y luego sonrió al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de la rubia.

-Tu.. ¿Quieres darme una oportunidad?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No, Jen. Quiero DARNOS una oportunidad. -Lana sonrió y la tomó por las mejillas. Jennifer pensó que la besaría, por lo que cerró los ojos y esperó, pero nunca sintió los labios de Lana sobre los suyos, en vez de eso sintió una delicada caricia en forma de beso en su frente y sonrió. Abrió los ojos para ver la cara y la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba, la mujer que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, y no podía ser más feliz.

-Ten paciencia. Voy a tener que jugar a la feliz pareja con él esta noche, pero si esperas ... no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que todo esto termine, te lo prometo. Siento que no me ama más. Y yo claramente no siento lo mismo tampoco. Por lo tanto, sólo tienes que esperar por mí, ¿de acuerdo? -Lana estaba acariciando la cara de Jen nuevo.

-Voy a... Voy a esperar por ti, no importa el tiempo que haga falta. Sólo, por favor, no me hagas daño.- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Lana y acercándola más.

Lana soltó la cara de Jen y lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello y la abrazó. La rubia enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lana y ella hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron así durante mucho tiempo, sólo sintiéndose una a la otra, sin querer dejarse ir. Cuando por fin se alejaron, se debió a que el teléfono de Lana estaba sonando. -Uf, lo siento.- le susurró al oído y la besó en el cuello antes de alejarse. Jen se estremeció, pero sonrió.

Lana tomó la llamada en otra habitación y cuando regresó Jennifer estaba sentada en el sofá. -Hey.- dijo sonriendo

-Hey.-, respondió ella de la misma forma.

-Era Adam. Me tengo que ir, tengo que rodar una escena importante ahora. Me preguntó por ti, le dije que no te sentías bien. Al parecer, Ginny le dijo lo mismo, asíque se lo creyó. Ahora, tienes que ir a prepararte para esta noche. Puedo presentir que será una buena -Lana sonrió de nuevo y Jennifer se levantó del sofá y asintiendo con la cabeza sonrió.

-Como quieras, mi reina.- se ganó una palmada juguetona en su hombro seguido de un 'cállate'

* * *

Después de que Lana se fue, se sentó en el sofá de nuevo tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Se recostó y puso un brazo sobre los ojos y sonrió. _Ella me va a dar una oportunidad. ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

* * *

El día para Lana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba y antes de darse cuenta se dirigía a la casa para prepararse para la pequeña fiesta del cast. Las cosas con Fred estaban iguales, lo había llamado para decirle que no olvidara la fiesta, pero nunca contestó. Había decidido terminar con el después de ésa noche. No había razón para mantener aquella relación.

Aparcó su coche en el garaje y entró.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Fred no estaba en casa tampoco. Decidió empezar vestirse y si él no aparecía en el momento en que estaba lista iría sola.

* * *

Jennifer estaba nerviosa, después de que Lana se fué decidió salir a comprar ropa nueva para la fiesta, optó por unos jeans y un corsé que resaltaba discretamente sus pechos. Le envió una foto a Ginny pregntando si le había gustado. Ginny, siendo la persona dulce que es, se desvivió en cumplidos. Decidió perdonar a su madre postiza por no cerrar la boca, sabía que la quería mucho y la única razón por la que dijo esas cosas a Lana era porque quería protegerla.

-Me pregunto si Ginny le mencionó lo de Seb... No lo creo. Lana se habría asustado, a pesar de que todo fue un grandisimo y estúpido error. Jennifer suspiró y miró a su teléfono. -Joder, llego tarde- gimió y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Lana llegó mucho antes de lo que quería. Fred no se había presentado en su casa o atendido su teléfono, así que le envió un texto diciendo que todo había terminado y que sus cosas fuera de la casa antes de fin de mes. Miró a su teléfono de nuevo. Jen estaba atrasada, como siempre. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras pensaba en la rubia. Su rubia.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos la vio caminando entre la multitud. Se veía hermosa. Cuando finalmente encontró sus ojos le sonrió tan ampliamente que se quedó sin aliento, pero no podía dejar de corresponder a su sonrisa con una de las suyas. Su corazón como siempre que ella estaba cerca comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Hola- dijo inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. Lana se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos -Te ves fantástica.- tragó saliva y trató de hablar, su voz era aún más ronca y sexy, si es que eso es posible

-Gracias-

-Puedes abrir los ojos ahora, LP.- se rió y Lana se sonrojó, pero abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Eso está mejor.- dijo sonriendole amorosamente.

Lana se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza a la rubia.

-No te ves tan mal. Te ves bien con esas ropas, Morrison. -Le sonrió. La morena envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Jennifer, puso su boca contra su oreja y susurró -Apuesto a que te ves mejor sin ella.- la rubia tembló, un tiro de excitación fue directo a su centro, gimió y cerró sus ojos. Lana la soltó y dijo burlonamente -Puedes abrir los ojos, JMO.- ella obedeció. Lana estaba sonriendo ampliamente. -Mucho mejor-.

-Te odio.- dijo sonriendo.

-No, no me odias.-

-No, no lo hago.-

Se miraron la una a la otra durante un minuto con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Lana abrió la boca para contarle que ya no estaba con Fred y que podrían intentarlo ahora. Sin culpa, sin vergüenza, sin secretos. Pero nada salió como estaba previsto y Ginny y Josh aparecieron de la nada e interrumpieron su momento.

-Hola chicos!-, Dijo Ginny feliz como siempre, y abrazó a Jen.

-Hola mamá, Hola pa. ¿Cómo están? -preguntó sonriendo a la pareja.

Ginny abrazó a Lana también y le dio un apretón adicional. Lana simplemente levantó una ceja y sonrió a la mujer.

-Bien. Hay mucha comida aquí, deberían probar la ... bueno, ¡todo! - dijo Josh emocionado y todas rieron.

-Si, cariño. Creo que es hora de dejar un poco el alcohol -.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. -dijo Josh rodando los ojos. -Sabes que estoy entusiasmado por la noticia- Dijo mirando a su novia.

-¿Noticias? ¿Qué noticias hay? -preguntó Jennifer con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos, Espero que les guste. En el siguiente veremos que es lo que**

 **sucede durante la fiesta jujuju, ya quedan pocos capis. Estamos a más de la mitad**

 **asi que espero lo esten disfrutando... Hasta el siguiente cap.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas mientras decía -¡Estoy embarazada!-

Lana y Jen abrieron grandes los ojos y los abrazaron con fuerza. -¡Oh Dios mío!

-¡Es una increíble noticia! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. - Dijo Lana separándose. - ¡Celebremos! Voy a buscar las bebidas. Bueno a ti te traeré un jugo. - dijo señalando a la pequeña morena sonriente.

-Te ayudaré.- dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a la barra con ella.

-Cuatro martinis de manzana y una sprite, por favor.-, pidió Lana al camarero y se volvió a Jen sonriendo.

-¿Puedes creerlo?!- exclamó Jennifer

-Lo sé. Pronto un pequeño Charming se unirá a nosotros. -sonrió a la rubia.

-Aquí tienes.- el camarero le entregó el pedido y Lana se volvió hacia él. -Gracias.- el chico les sonrió y se fue a asistir a otra persona. -Toma llévale éstos a ellos, voy justo detrás de ti.- la rubia asintió, la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió de nuevo a la feliz pareja. Lana agarró las otras bebidas, pero una mano en su muñeca le impidió caminar hacia sus amigos.

-Aléjate de ella.- dijo la voz y Lana levantó la mirada para ver a Sebastián. Levantó las cejas y puso una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Me escuchaste. Aléjate-de-e-lla - volvió a decir el claramente ebrio. Lana pensó que era mejor simplemente seguir fingiendo inocencia. No tenía sentido discutir con un hombre borracho.

-Lo siento cariño; pero no sé a que te refieres- dijo con la mayor calma posible, pero su mirada dura y la presión en la muñeca le demostraban que el sujeto no le creía.

-¿Crees que no lo veo?- Él tiró de su brazo para que atraerla hacia él, y dijo entre dientes acercándose a su cara. -La amas.- Los ojos de Lana se abrieron casi cómicamente por segunda vez en la noche y ella tragó saliva.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando.- Él le apretó la muñeca aún más provocandole una mueca de dolor.

-Puedo estar borracho, pero no soy estúpido. ¿Crees que eres tan inteligente y puedes ocultar tus sentimientos tan bien? No. No puedes. Cualquier persona lo suficientemente cerca de ustedes puede ver que estás enamorada de ella. -tuvo que contener la respiración para detener la bilis en su garganta, estaba furiosa. Pero olvidó todo aquello cuando oyó sus siguientes palabras. -Lástima que ella no siente lo mismo.- Lana parpadeó dos veces y luego se rió

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó con tanta amargura en su voz que le hizo estremecerse. El sólo sonrió y le susurró al oído.

-Debido a que anoche hicimos el amor- Ella se quedó sin aliento, no podía creer lo que oía.

* * *

Jen volvió con sus -padres- con una gran sonrisa. Le entregó sus vasos y comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. No estaba bebiendo nada porque Lana tenía su bebida. Después de unos pocos minutos sin ella, comenzó a preocuparse y a buscar a la bella morena. Fue entonces cuando oyó a Ginny jadeando y apuntando a la barra. Seb le susurraba algo al oído y vio la expresión de ella transformándose.

En ese momento Jennifer supo que todo se vendría abajo. Caminó entre la multitud lo más rápido que pudo y empujó a Seb lejos de Lana en un segundo. -¡Aléjate de ella!-gritó enfurecida. Se colocó delante de Lana como si estuviera protegiéndola de algún peligro.

-Oh, cariño no seas así. Sólo le estaba diciendo lo que pasó anoche .. y cómo te ha gustado... -dijo sonriendo.

-Vete de aquí- Gruñó con los dientes apretados, sus puños se cerraron a su lado, casi rogándole por darle un puñetazo.

-¿Estás avergonzada de decir lo mucho que te ha gustado? ¿Lo mucho que pedías por más? ¿Cómo gemías? No te preocupes, ella ya sabe que no la quieres de esa manera porque me amas a m- -Fue interrumpido cuando un puño duro chocó contra su mandíbula con fuerza, haciéndole caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Un sollozo se escuchó entre medio de todos los jadeos y cuando se volvió a ver a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, ella se había ido.

* * *

Lana corrió al baño y cerró la puerta, no había nadie allí, por suerte podía llorar en paz. Sus bebidas estaban todavía en sus manos. Dejó escapar otro sollozo desgarrador y arrojó con furia los vasos contra la pared más cercana, se dejó caer deslizando su espalda a través de la pared, sin preocuparse por las esquirlas de vidrio que estaban debajo y se sentó en el suelo.

Todo era una mentira, todas las confesiones y los sentimientos. Jennifer estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo y ella fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer en todo. Apretó sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y puso su cabeza sobre ellas. No le importaba si alguien entraba y la veía así, ya no le importaba nada.

* * *

Jennifer buscó a Lana por todas partes, incluso se fue a la playa de estacionamiento, su coche todavía estaba allí, lo que significaba que estaba todavía en la fiesta. El único lugar en el que no había buscado era el baño.

Tomó una inspiración profunda y lentamente abrió la puerta. Sabía que Lana estaba allí, porque podía oír sus sollozos, lo que rompió su corazón y su alma. Jamás se perdonaría a sí misma por hacerle eso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando entró, se odió a si misma, se quería morir cuando vio la forma en la que Lana estaba acurrucada. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo y la sangre bajaba por sus pantorrillas formando manchas en el suelo. Ella ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, no le importaba saber quien era, pero aquel perfume le llegó como un golpe y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

-Lana, yo- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por un sollozo y un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Es verdad?- su voz sonaba tan débil, incluso para sí misma.

-No todo...- respondió sentándose a su lado y gimió de dolor cuando un pedazo de vidrio le cortó mano. Sin embargo, no se movió, sabía que se merecía eso y algo mucho peor.

La furia envolvió a Lana y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. -Entonces dime lo que si es. ¿Realmente estuviste con el anoche? - Jennifer se estremeció con el tono duro y el odio en su voz. Sus labios temblaban, no podía hablar, así que tomó un tembloroso suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Lana volvió todo su cuerpo contra ella y la rubia hizo lo mismo sólo para recibir una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. -¿Cómo pudiste ?- dijo levantándose del suelo seguida por Jmo.

-No lo.. -

-NO, cállate. ¡NO QUIERO OÍR MÁS DE SUS MENTIRAS! -Ella le dio la espalda a la rubia, las estúpidas lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. -¿Estaba todavía allí cuando pasé en la mañana?-

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Fue un error, ¡todo fue un error! Estaba borracha y loca porque Fred estaba de vuelta y lo llamé. Pero no siento nada, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti ... -Las últimas palabras no fueron nada más que un susurro. Pero Lana no la miró. -Oh, ¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si no te hubieras follado a Fred anoche! - ahora también estaba enojada, no era su culpa, ¿verdad?

-Fred puede ser un idiota pero es mi prometido... era mi prometido.-

-¿Qué?- susurró. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que efectivamente todo aquello era su culpa.

-Rompí con él antes de venir. Te lo iba a decir, pero luego aparecieron Ginny con la noticia del bebé, y luego... -No pudo contener el llanto.

-Lana .. estoy tan... lo siento- se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

Lana se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Jen y se volvió bruscamente para mirarla, sus ojos eran duros y tan pero tan fríos que la hizo temblar

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! Ni siquiera me hables de nuevo. Tu, Jennifer Morrison, estás muerta para mí. -Y con eso Lana levantó la cabeza y salió del cuarto de baño.

Después de aquello Jennifer no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, o cuanto tiempo después Ginny la encontró. O lo que ella dijo para calmar sus sollozos. Tampoco se dio cuenta de como terminó en casa de su mejor amiga o en la cama de su cuarto de invitados. Lo único que recordaba y recordaría para siempre era la imagen de Lana destrozada al salir del baño y la mirada en sus ojos. No podía pensar ni recordar nada más.

* * *

 **Bueno gente, creo que éste será mi primera y única traducción Morrilla, puesto que he tenido super pocos reviews en los últimos caps.**

 **Así que espero que disfruten estos capis que vienen, ya nos queda poco para el final :3**

 **A los que dejan su comentario muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias, la historia es para ustedes :)**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Tan pronto como Lana entró en su coche se quebró de sollozos era aún peor que cuando estaba en el baño. No tenía derecho a estar enojada con la rubia, no estaban en una relación, pero aún así, después de todo lo que le había dicho a Jennifer le y todo lo que ella le dijo... No podía creer que a la primera dificultad la rubia se rindiera tan fácil. No podía creer que la traicionara así. Respiró hondo. Estaba quebrada y triste, sí, pero no iba a dejar que eso la arruinara.

-Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente, voy a superar esto. - se dijo sin creer del todo en sus propias palabras.

Estaba a punto de arrancar el coche cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar una y otra vez. Alguien la estaba llamando. Pensó que sería Jen. Que la llamaría para disculparse... Pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando cogió su teléfono el nombre -FRED- palpitaba en la pantalla y suspiró. No estaba de humor para el, pero era una buena oportunidad para resolver aquel problema de una vez. Cuando estaba por atender, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Tenía 67 llamadas perdidas. Con una respiración profunda presionó -llamar-. El aparato ni siquiera había llegado a su oído cuando oyó la voz de Fred.

-¡Lana! Gracias a Dios, ¡He estado llamándote durante horas! Estaba muy preocupado -.

Lana resopló ante y dejó escapar una risa sin el más mínimo sentido del humor.

-Oh sí, claro. ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo Fred? -

-¿Qué quieres decir eso? Acerca de tu mensaje, por supuesto. ¿Que te pasó? ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso tan de repente?

-Oh cariño. No hubo 'decisiones repentinas' en ésto. Pero te diré la razón de mi decisión: Tú. Ya no estás en casa, no eres cariñoso, te inventas viajes para estar lejos, apareces cuando te apetece. Viajas sin decirme a donde ni te tomas la molestia de avisarme o preguntarme algo. Hasta es posible que me estés engañando por lo que sé. En éste punto no me sorprendería que así fuera. - Respiró hondo nuevamente y continuó. - ¿son razones suficientes? La línea quedó en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Lana hubiera pensado que se habíacortado la llamada si no fuera por la suave respiración del otro lado. ¿Fred?-

-Sí...estoy aquí. Lana lo siento. Yo ni siquiera sabía que las cosas te afectaban así. Nunca te he engañado... Te am...

-¡No! No te atrevas a terminar la frase. -lo interrumpió.

-Solías amarme, Fred. Lo que sientes en este momento no es amor. Es sólo miedo de estar solo. Lo que teníamos antes, en un principio, era amor. Pero ahora todo ha terminado -Lana tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas. -No voy a cambiar de opinión. Es lo mejor para los dos. Quiero tus cosas fuera de mi casa para mañana al mediodía -.

-¡Espera! ¿Dónde estás? Juntemonos, podemos hablar sobre esto -.

-No, se acabó. Se acabó hace mucho tiempo. -Dijo en un susurro. A pesar del hecho de que ella sabía que no había amor aún dolía. Con voz suave terminó la conversación. -Por favor, sólo... no quiero hacer esto aún más complicado. Estaré de vuelta en casa al mediodía, y te agradecería si estuviera todo terminado para entonces. Buenas noches, Fred. -

Lana colgó y antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar, encendió el coche y comenzó a conducir hasta el hotel más cercano. Consiguió una habitación sencilla y pagó por una noche. La recepcionista le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba en piloto automático. Se metió en el ascensor, y luego en su habitación. Se quitó el vestido y se fue a la cama sólo en su ropa interior. No tenía nada más que ponerse. Por mucho que quería ser fuerte y creer que podría olvidar todo lo vivido aquella noche no fue así. Intentó disfrutar de la intimidad de la habitación del hotel y lloró hasta que sus ojos dolieron, lloró hasta que el sueño la llevó a una tierra sin sueños.

* * *

-Jen, por favor, tienes que comer y salir de aquí. Tenemos que trabajar hoy. - dijo Ginny en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Le acarició suavemente el pelo. Ella estaba despierta, en realidad no había dormido nada en los últimos dos días que había estado allí. Pero no se inmutó, se quedó quieta esperando que Ginny se rindiera y la dejase sola. Pero una parte responsable de su mente le decía que debía levantarse y salir. Tenía que trabajar y responsabilidades que cumplir. Así que poco a poco movió la cabeza y miró a la morena. Ella trató de sonreír a su amiga, le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

-Todo va a estar bien, cariño.- dijo Ginny. Jen se limitó a asentir al tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Eso no lo sabes – Su voz era tan rasposa, tan suave y triste que rompió el corazón de Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su bebé dio por primera vez una patadita. Ella le sonrió a Jennifer con dulzura.

-El bebé sabe que todo estará bien. ¿Ves? - dijo tomando la mano de Jennifer para posarla sobre su vientre. El bebé volvió a moverse y una sonrisa autentica se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. -Ahora levántate, vístete y vamos a ir a trabajar, llegaremos tarde - Ginny sonrió y Jen asintió todavía riendo con la sensación del bebé. Quitó su mano del vientre de Ginny y la morena se puso de pie. -Arriba, arriba o estaré aquí en unos minutos otra vez. - Bromeó y Jen sonrió rodando los ojos.

-Está bien, mamá.- Después de que la puerta se cerró Jennifer suspiró y se levantó lentamente, los músculos le dolían. Gimió y fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Se miró al espejo. - Joder, me veo terrible. - murmuró. Rápidamente se cepilló los dientes con el cepillo de dientes que Ginny dejó para ella y bajó a desayunar con la feliz pareja. Se puso ropa de su amiga, no tenía más que la que había usado en la fiesta, y que nunca volvería a usar, eran demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Después del desayuno todos salieron camino al estudio, Jen no pudo dejar de pensar en Lana ni un momento desde que había despertado, ni en el hecho de que se avecinaba una escena con un abrazo que sería filmada a la brevedad. Tendría que lidiar con eso, ser profesional. Y tal vez, si Dios estaba de su lado, Lana querría hablar con ella y le dejaría explicarse, decirle lo que significaba para ella, lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

La alarma de Lana sonó ruidosamente haciéndola gruñir, trató de darse vuelta, pero un cuerpo peludo estaba acostado encima de ella. _Lola._ Ella sonrió y le acarició su suave pelaje. Desde que había regresado del hotel Lola había estado a su lado. Como si supiera por lo que había estado pasando. Siempre había sido una perra muy dulce, pero ahora lo era aún más. Aquella mañana no fue diferente, cuando Lana despertó y se movió lo primero que hizo fue lamerle la cara con entusiasmo.

Lana le sonrió y acarició su cabeza. -Sabes exactamente lo que está pasando, ¿no?- Lola simplemente inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente. -Eres muy inteligente.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Luego respiró profundamente y se levantó de su cama. Su alarma empezó a sonar de nuevo, gruñó y cogió su teléfono. Apagó la alarma y comprobó si había nuevos mensajes. No tenía ninguno. Puso su telefono lejos y caminó hacia el baño. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su reflejo. -¡Oh por Dios que me ha pasado!- Tenía la cara hinchada, los ojos hinchados y rojos, y su cabello estaba en mal estado. Peinó su pelo lo mejor que pudo y se lavó la cara una y otra vez. Cuando estuvo medianamente satisfecha se cepilló los dientes y salió del cuarto de baño.

A continuación, se vistió para el día, bebió un poco de café, se puso sus gafas oscuras, respiró hondo y caminó a través de la puerta.

Trató de fingir que su mente no estaba en una cierta rubia que pasó era su compañera de trabajo y también su futura pareja romántica en el show.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, se que es cortito pero sólo quería actualizar para agradecerles. Después de mi comentario en el capi anterior hubo muchisimos reviews.**_

 _ **Quería aclarar que no es que sea exigente, sino que me puse triste al ver que los primeros capitulos el fic tenía siempre arriba de 14 rw, después bajo a los 10 y en el capitulo anterior al anterior sólo había tenido 6 y empecé a plantearme si no dejaban rw porque no querían o si era porque ya no les gustaba la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora me quedó claro y agradezco enormemente los que se dieron el trabajo de dejar un mensajito para mi. Sepan que tuve un dia horrible y leer sus comentarios me robaron más de una sonrisa. Gracias otra vez.**_

 _ **pd: a partir de ahora los capitulos serán cortos. Porque subiré los capitulos originales (había estado uniendolos para que fueran un poco más extensos) Son 23 y el capitulo que sigue será el 19, asi que ya queda poco para el final.**_

 _ **pd2: si quieren leer un poco de SQ los invito a mi perfil a leer "Coctel" o "Todo por Emma" ;)**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Al instante que puso los pies en el estudio ya estaba siendo llamada por A&E a su oficina para conversar. Y ahora se sentía como una adolescente en la oficina del director. Sentada en una silla con dos hombres mirándola y esperando que llegasen sus padres.

Todo el mundo seguía hablando sobre los acontecimientos de la fiesta, nadie sabía la razón, pero mucha gente vio lo que sucedió y eso fue suficiente para crear un montón de rumores. El más grande era que Sebastián estaba saliendo tanto con Lana como con Jennifer, lo cual era ridículo, y que se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta.

Un suave golpe en la puerta se escuchó, la puerta se abrió, se cerró y pasos silenciosos llegaron hasta su lado, donde alguien se sentó. Lana no se atrevía a mirar a la otra mujer, por lo que simplemente siguió mirando hacia adelante tratando de ignorar la forma en la que su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose o el nudo en su garganta empeorando a cada segundo que pasaba.

Finalmente Eddy habló:

-Bueno ... ya que estamos todos aquí, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas importantes.- Empezó mirandolas -Creo que todos somos adultos aquí, así que iré directo al punto. Estuvimos en la fiesta así que sabemos lo que pasó. No es nuestro deber juzgar o hacer preguntas sobre su vida personal, pero es nuestra obligación ocuparnos de su trabajo... -Se calló. Y Adam fue el que siguió. -Chicas, lo que nos preocupa es que este... incidente, afecte a su trabajo en la pantalla. Como ustedes saben, hemos decidido unir a Emma y a Regina como pareja romántica, pero, no queremos causar ningún malestar para ninguna de las dos. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es: ¿Creen que pueden seguir con esto o no?

Lana respiró hondo y abrió la boca para responder, pero tan pronto como lo hizo la voz rasposa de Jen se dejó oir.

-Creo que...- Se aclaró la garganta tratando de sonar menos patética: -Creo que todos somos adultos como has dicho, y aunque las cosas se complicaron... creo que podemos superarlo y simplemente ser profesionales. Además, a los fans les encanta la idea de Swan Queen no deberíamos quitárselo, pero, ya sabes, yo no puedo hablar por Lana...-Ella terminó y lentamente la miró. Lana seguía mirando hacia adelante y ella suspiró.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jennifer. Tenemos que actuar profesionalmente y poner nuestros problemas personales a un lado cuando se trabaja- podía sentir a Jennifer observándola, tenía que salir de allí, ¡Ahora mismo! -Ahora, si hemos terminado con ésto, debo ir a maquillarme. Tienen un montón de trabajo que hacer como pueden ver. -Después de que ellos asintieron ella se levantó de la silla y se retiró caminando rápidamente. Necesitaba tomar distancia de la rubia, cuando se sintió a salvo de nuevo se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Oyó unos pasos acercándose luego deteniendose detrás suyo. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, tuvo que poner una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

-Lana... - llegó a sus oídos en un suave susurro – Háblemos. Por favor, dejame explicarte -

Lana luchó contra el impulso a derrumbarse en el suelo y llorar o simplemente dar la vuelta y abrazarla. Sabía que lo sentía, podía oírlo en su voz. Tristeza, pesar, dolor... Pero Jen la había lastimado mucho, le había mentido. _Fue un error, y estaba borracha._ _Ya la perdonaste y lo sabes_. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Lana murmuró: -Habla-

-Bien...- susurró Jen y frunció el ceño. _¿Dónde empiezo?_ \- Yo, Lana, lo siento. Nunca quise hacerte daño... Sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice, pero después de ese día, cuando Fred regresó... Parecías feliz con él. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que yo no era nada más que un... pensé que no te gustaba. Y estaba mal, triste, e hice toda esa mierda que no debería haber hecho y ahora me odias y tienes toda la razón en hacerlo, porque te lastimé, pero nunca quise porque... - se detuvo justo antes de decirlo. Las dos palabras. Palabras que ella ya sabía que sentía hacía mucho tiempo, pero que no debían decirse ahora.

-¿Qué?- Escuchó la suave voz de Lana. Ella estaba tan concentrada en disculparse que no se había dado cuenta que la morena la veía de frente ni que un río salado recorría su rostro. Lana le puso suavemente una mano en la mejilla y secó sus lágrimas. Ella se apoyó en su mano, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sollozo. Ella la estaba tocando, estaba ahí, secando sus lágrimas. Acariciandola suavemente con el pulgar. -¿Tu qué Jen?- inclinó la cabeza. -Mírame, por favor...- susurró y la rubia poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Yo... porque me preocupo por ti. No quise hacerte daño, porque significas demasiado para mí. - tomó una respiración profunda -y lo siento mucho, siento mucho haberte lastimado - Una par de lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Lana, Jennifer las secó con su pulgar justo como ella estaba haciendo con las suyas – Por favor, no llores -

Lana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno...- Y luego, sin decir una palabra Lana la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza, y Jennifer le correspondió de la misma forma. Enterraron la cabeza una en el cuello de la otra. Levantó el mentón un poco para poder susurrar – Te perdono – su compañera se quedó sin aliento y cortó el abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Consciente de la poca distancia entre sus rostros.

-¿Qué? - Lana se lamió los labios.

-Te... - Se interrumpió al ver a Jennifer humedeciendo sus labios – te perdono -

En ese momento Jen sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan bella y sincera que le hizo sentir su estomago como si fuera una montaña rusa. Echaba de menos eso, se perdió en su sonrisa. Echaba de menos ser la razón de felicidad. Echaba de menos a Jen. A toda ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo aún sin menguar su gran sonrisa.

-Sí, de verdad.- Lana no pudo evitar corresponderle del mismo modo.

Jennifer se mordió el labio, puso una mano en la cintura de Lana y la atrajo aún más hacia ella. Luego puso su nariz contra la de ella moviendola hacia arriba y abajo lentamente, sus labios se rozaron con el movimiento.

-Sólo besarme ya.- declaró y cerró los ojos...

-¡Ahí están!- Una voz fuerte resonó en el pasillo haciendo que ambas mujeres se separaran de un salto. -Estábamos buscándolas por todas partes... ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Michael. Sus rostros estaban enrojecidos y su respiración agitada.

-Mmm ¡no! Lana estaba sacándome algo del ojo... ¡Parece que lo hizo! Gracias Lana. - dijo rápidamente con la esperanza de que le creyera. El no lo hizo pero decidió quedarse callado.

-De nada...- dijo Lana realmente incómoda y cabreada.

-Umm, bien entonces... Lana te están esperando para hacerte peinado y maquillaje y Jen te necesitan en vestuario...- Él entrecerró los ojos y Jennifer le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Bueno, vamos entonces- Dijo volviendose hacia Lana. Sonrió a la morena y suavemente la besó en la mejilla. -Gracias.-

Lana sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos pronto, Su Majestad.- Bromeó mientras se alejaba.

Lana se quedó allí durante unos minutos, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Tocó con su mano donde Jennifer la había besado y un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo. -Nos vemos pronto.- susurró

* * *

 _ **Bueno gente, aquí un nuevo capitulo. Eso fue todo :3 ya no están más enojadas. ¿No es bonito?**_

 _ **Viva el amor. Ya solo quedan cuatro capis buuu... extrañaré ésta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su rw :3**_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

-Así que ... ¿Hace cuanto se aman?- preguntó Michael tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del alcance de Lana.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó con los ojos abiertos. -Quiero decir...- lo intentó de nuevo más calmada.-¿Qué?-

Él se echó a reír -¡Oh Dios mío! Deberías haber visto tu cara-.

Jennifer rodó los ojos y lo empujó juguetonamente, -¡Cállate Michael Raymond James o te mataré!-, Dijo con una sonrisa y el alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, lo siento. No voy a decir nada más- Caminaron en silencio durante dos segundos antes de que Michael hiciera un sonido de gancho con la boca.

-Cállate.- Él simplemente se echó a reír de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero no se puede negar que realmente estás enganchada. -Él sonrió y ella puso los ojos en blanco -No te preocupes, Lana también lo está-

-¿En serio? ¿Eso crees? -Dijo sonriendo y él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ves? Totalmente prendada- Él sabía que ella lo golpearía por lo que corrió y la rubia corrió tras él durante todo el camino a los vestuarios. Jennifer podría haber seguido corriendo tras él, pero se detuvo con ambas manos en las rodillas, jadeando con fuerza. La rubia se limitó a mirarlo riendo.

-Oh, Dios mío, tengo que hacer más cardio. Me estoy muriendo. -

-Ni siquiera voy a golpearte, esto valió la pena.- dijo ella riéndose. Él sólo le hizo un gesto con la mano perezoso, demasiado cansado para discutir. Ginny salió del vestidor en ese momento, estaba vestida como Mary Margaret para filmar la última escena antes del hiatus que tendría prácticamente a todo el mundo en ella, excepto a Robert. Miró a Michael jadeando y a la rubia sonriendo. -¿Qué le hiciste a Michael, Jen?-

-Nada. Al parecer, sólo tiene que hacer más ejercicio. Corrimos durante 5 minutos y quedó así. - Dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien... Primero:... corrimos muy rápido... y segundo... no estaba preparado! -dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Ginny rió de lo cansado que estaba. Ella sabía lo buena que era Jmo en resistencia y que no era justo para él.

-Ustedes niños, realmente necesitan crecer.- Dijo Ginny mientras que Michael finalmente se enderezó de nuevo.

-El comenzó dijo que estoy enganchada sólo porque me vio hablando con Lana. - Ginny simplemente levantó una ceja de repente muy interesada.

-Bueno, no hubiera dicho nada si no hubieran estado casi comiéndose la cara la una a la otra mirándose con ojitos de cachorro- dijo Michael en respuesta olvidándose completamente de Ginny. Lo recordó cuando escuchó un jadeo de parte de ella.

-Emm... Necesito ir... Emm, adiós. -Dijo señalando a una dirección aleatoria y salir corriendo.

-Ahora corre...- murmuró la rubia en voz baja.

-Jennifer.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. -¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?-

-¿Tengo alguna opción?- Ella se quejó.

-No, Soy tu madre, así que escupelo- dijo en broma y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Te das cuenta de que no eres realmente mi madre, ¿no?- sonrió Jen.

-Bueno, mi ropa de Mary Margaret dice lo contrario. Así que, ahora mismo lo soy. - sonrió victoriosamente y Jen sacudió la cabeza riéndose.

-Está bien, mamá.- Luego de que le contó lo que había sucedido en la oficina y a la salida de ella Ginny la abrazó con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Eso es increíble. Estoy tan feliz de verte sonreír de nuevo-.

-Gracias mamá.- Jen sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Ginny la soltó y se rió suavemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. -Está bien, tienes que irte ahora. Tienes que cambiarte porque tenemos que filmar muy pronto -.

-Está bien. Te veré más tarde entonces.- Ella sonrió y Ginny asintió sonriendo también y comenzó a alejarse. Pero la detuvo.

-Hey, Ginny- la llamó.

-Sí.-

-Gracias... Por todo.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de gratitud y amor. Ginny asintió de nuevo y luego se alejó. Jen conocía a Ginny lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si ella decía algo empezaría a llorar de nuevo, así que se limitó a sonreír.

Mentalmente se preparó para la siguiente escena, sería muy emocional. Emma diría adiós a sus padres, a su ex y padre de Henry y a la otra madre de su hijo, y la mujer que amaba. Y ese abrazo... - suspiró – no podía esperar.

* * *

Jennifer llegó a donde se encontraban todos – Siento llegar tarde – dijo mirando al director un poco fuerte, lo que llamó la atención de todos incluyendo a cierta morena que estaba hablando con Jared. Lana le sonrió y Jen no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Podía sentir esas famosas mariposas en el estómago. Y se sentía bien.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Jennifer ?! -salió de su ensueño gracias a Ginny -Estabas mirándola...-

-¿Qué? No, no lo estaba..-Ella se sonrojó, suspiró y luego volvió a mirar a Lana que ahora se reía en voz baja. -Estaba totalmente idiotizada ¿No?-

-Sí-respondió notando que estaba haciéndolo de nuevo. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver a Lana también mirándola. Ginny sonrió ante la ternura de la pareja y dejó de intentar hablar con Jen por ahora. -Ve a hablar con ella.- Susurró y luego se fue. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo e hizo lo que su mejor amiga y madre le dijo y se acercó a la morena.

-Hey.- sonrió.

-Hola.- Lana tenía un leve rubor en su cara que hizo que las mariposas se volvieran locas. Ambas escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta exageradamente. Era Jared mirándolas con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

-Oh, hola Jared. ¿Cómo estás? - dijo dándole un medio abrazo.

-Estoy bien. ¿Estás lista para la escena? Estoy muy emocionado, sobre todo con ustedes abrazándose- Dijo sonriendo. -Quiero decir, es un gran paso en su relación y estoy seguro de que a Henry le va a gustar... Como sea Ginny me está llamando. Nos vemos en un rato- Jared se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro dejándolas con la boca abierta.

-¿Crees que él sabe lo que está pasando?- preguntó Jen en un susurro. Lana simplemente se rió

-Bueno, él es un chico inteligente. No me sorprendería. -Lana sonrió y decidió burlarse de la rubia. -Además, por la forma en que me mirabas no es muy difícil juntar todas las piezas-

-Oh... eso.- Dijo tímidamente Jen, de repente muy interesada en el suelo. -Es sólo que te ves impresionante hoy- levantó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida. La morena no esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que se quedó allí viéndola con la boca abierta. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba volver a los brazos de la rubia y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Pero respiró hondo y dio un paso más hacia ella para tomar su mano. Vio la mirada tímida de la rubia y le sonrió.

-Gracias. Tu te ves hermosa como siempre- apretó su mano y ella le devolvió el apretón.

-Lana, tengo que decirte algo. He estado esperando para decirtelo durante mucho tiempo, pero todo eso pasó y yo no podía realmente decir que... - dijo Jennifer mirando directamente a los ojos de Lana.

-Dilo.- Susurró, por la forma en que estaba mirándola Lana sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, porque ella sentía lo mismo.

-Lana yo...-

-¡Todos en sus puestos por favor!-, Dijo el director y en ese momento Lana quiso hacerle comer ese maldito megáfono. Apretó la mano de Jen para volver a atraer su atención -Que estabas diciendo?- preguntó con ojos esperanzados, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el momento se había arruinado.

-Hm, sólo que yo...- Jen se rascó la cabeza al igual que Emma lo haría y le sonrió. -Me encanta que estamos juntas.- Lana sabía que no era eso, pero optó por mantener la sonrisa y se limitó a asentir.

-Yo también.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Vamos. Lana, Jennifer las necesitan allí- Dijo apuntando a la línea de la ciudad donde todo el mundo ya estaba. Lana entrecerró sus ojos al mejor estilo Mills. Era en momentos como ese en el que quería realmente tener magia para poder lanzarle una bola de fuego. Jennifer vio el cambio en su aspecto y en voz baja se rió.

-Okaaay, alcaldesa, vamos. Y trata de no matar al director en el proceso- Tiró suavemente a Lana para que fuera con ella sin soltar su mano en ningún miró sus manos y luego a Jen. Sonrió y alzó una ceja.

-No puedo prometer nada, querida.-

* * *

 **OK, me demoré en actualizar por motivos tendinosos xD**

 **asíque les deje dos capítulos juntos, dos más y terminamos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Todo el mundo estaba llorando, esa última escena resultó ser mucho más emocional y agotadora de lo que cualquiera de ellos predijo. Ya habían filmado el adiós de Hook, Snow y Charming. Ahora era el turno de Regina.

-Bueno chicas, vamos a hacerlo.- El director gritó desde su asiento. -Todo el mundo listo. ¡Acción! -

-Emma-dijo Lana mientras se acercaba. -Hay algo que no te he dicho.-Emma, suspiró profundamente, -¿Y ahora qué?-

-Cuando la maldición esté sobre nosotros, nos lleará a todos de vuelta. Nada quedará atrás... Incluyendo tus recuerdos, eso es lo que hace la maldición. Storybrooke ya no existirá. Jamás habrá existido. Así que estos últimos años, se irán de tus recuerdos -Mientras Lana estaba diciendo sus líneas tan perfectamente Jen solamente podía mirarla, la sorprendió lo fácil que era trabajar con ella. Era como si en realidad estuviera viviendo todo eso, se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos lo que la hhizo amarla aún más.-

-Esto no me suena muy parecido a un final feliz ..-, dijo Jen y miró al suelo.

-No lo es.- respondió con una sonrisa triste, ella respiró hondo y volvió a hablar: -. Pero puedo darte uno-

-¿Podremos preservar nuestros recuerdos?- sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza y el corazón de Lana se rompió un poco por tener que decirle que no.

-No, pero puedo hacer lo que hice a todo el mundo en esta ciudad, y darte unos nuevos. -

-Pero estaban malditos y eran miserables.- trató de imaginarse a sí misma perdiendo a Lana para siempre y dolía. Mucho.

-No tenían porque serlo- Lana la miró sin dejar de sonreír con tristeza. Jen se veía tan triste y perdida que lo único que quería era abrazarla, besarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero continuó. Tomó suavemente la mano de Emma. -Mi regalo para ti, son buenos recuerdos. Una buena vida para ti, y Henry ... -dijo extendiendo su otra mano hacia Jared, quien de inmediato se paró a su lado. En este punto ambas estaban llorando, pensando en lo mismo: la pérdida de la otra y cómo se sentiría. Jen sollozó y Lana siguió hablando. -... Siempre habran estado juntos.-

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- susurró mirando a los ojos chocolate de Lana que estaban llenos de lágrimas apretando suavemente su mano.

-Cuando detenga la maldición de Pan y crucen esa linea de la ciudad tendrán la vida que siempre han querido. -

-Pero no va a ser real.-

-Bueno, tu pasado no, pero si el futuro.- Lana tomó una respiración profunda, la escena estaba casi hecha, se esforzó para no quebrarse y comenzar a llorar de verdad, la escena estaba siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba . -Ahora ve, no queda mucho tiempo, la maldición estará aquí en cualquier momento.- Ella sonrió a Henry y lo abrazó fuerte y besó su frente.

Emma miró a Regina con ojos desesperados y sollozó de nuevo. Siguió mirándola incluso cuando ella dio un paso atrás y Snow se acercó a ella. Miró a Ginny y sintió las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cuando su madre y mejor amiga puso las manos en su rostro y la besó en la frente, ella se quedó inmovil, cuando Ginny retrocedió, dio media vuelta junto con Henry hacia el escarabajo. Abrieron las puertas, pero sólo Jared entró. Jennifer se dio la vuelta y caminó donde Lana estaba de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que irte ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - dijo Regina y Jen podía ver el dolor en sus ojos otra vez, como si todo fuera real, como si estuviera realmente perdiéndola.

-Gracias.-, Dijo Jennifer en un susurro y posó sus brazos alrededor de Lana y sintió los de ella envolver la suya. En ese momento supo que era el momento adecuado, sabía que ese momento era perfecto para decir lo que se ha sentido durante mucho tiempo. Así que respiró hondo y le susurró al oído: -Te quiero-

Lana se quedó sin aliento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Jen la soltó y se dirigió de nuevo al escarabajo. Lana se quedó allí durante unos segundos debatiendo si había oído bien, hasta que recordó dónde estaba. Rápidamente abrió el pequeño pergamino en sus manos y lo rompió. Justo a tiempo para ver como Jen se alejaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró y levantó sus manos al aire.

-¡Y CORTE! ¡Estuvo perfecto! Wow. -El director dijo aplaudiendo y el resto del elenco se le unió. Pero Lana tenía otros planes. Ella cortésmente sonrió, y caminó rápido donde Jen había aparcado. Jared ya estaba fuera del coche, pero ella todavía estaba allí.

 _No puedo creer que haya hecho eso. ¿Qué pasa si arruiné todo? No puedo perderla.._ Jen estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando Jared salió del coche o cuando Lana entró unos pocos minutos más tarde. Estaba agarrando el volante y mirando hacia adelante, Lana dudó que realmente miraba algo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Con cuidado y lentamente puso su mano en el brazo y Jennifer se quedó sin aliento.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte ..- dijo mientras acariciaba el brazo de la rubia con el pulgar.

-Está bien- susurró y se lamió los labios -Estaba distraída.- Ella le sonrió.

-Sí, me di cuenta.- Jennifer sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo más antes de que Lana le preguntara por lo que había dicho.

-¿Es verdad?- habló en voz tan baja que la rubia pensó que se lo estaba imaginando. La miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¿Realmente querías decir eso?- una lagrima se había escapado de sus ojos -¿Me amas?- susurró. La mano sobre el brazo de Jen estaba ahora en su rostro. Su pulgar todavía acariciando su piel suave.

-Sí.- Susurró Jen, -Te amo. Demasiado... -Ella miró profundamente a los ojos de Lana y decidió decirle todo, incluso si Lana no sentía lo mismo, tenía que sacar todo aquello fuera de su pecho. -Te amé desde que puse mis ojos en ti, desde que te vi sonreír, desde que te oí reír. Te amé desde el primer día en que me hablaste. Te amé incluso cuando yo no quería. Incluso cuando pensé que era sólo amor de amigas, era distinto, era mucho más profundo y me hacía sentir increiblemente bien. Sabía que era algo más. Te amo, más que a todo -Jen estaba llorando abiertamente, ella apoyó la cabeza en la mano de Lana y puso su mano sobre la de ella, movió levemente su rostro para poder besar su palma. -Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, sé que no hemos estado juntas por mucho tiempo, pero...-

No alcanzó a terminar porque Lana se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Jen entre los suyos, el beso fue lento, pero significativo, las manos de la rubia se enredaron en el pelo de ella y se acercaron aún más. Lana cortó el beso para alejarse lentamente un poco. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y levantó la vista para ver los ojos aguamarina que tenía frente a ella, entonces sonrió y susurró cerca de sus labios

-Yo también te amo, Jen. Al igual que tu a mi, tal vez incluso más -

Jmo sonrió también, el primer pensamiento de la morena fue que jamás se había visto tan hermosa. Se inclinaron para un segundo beso, Jennifer abrió su boca rozando su lengua con los labios de Lana que gimió al sentir el contacto y le dió acceso. Su propia lengua se deslizó suavemente contra la de la rubia en un baile lento.

En ese momento, eran sólo ellas.

O tal vez no...

Mientras Jen y Lana se besaban y las confesiones de amor flotaban en el aire todo el elenco observaba, unos lloraban emocionados, otros suspiraban. Pero alguien tuvo que arruinarlo todo y si, fue Michael quien gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Vayan a un hotel!- las dos se separaron bruscamente con el rostro en llamas provocando la risa de todos en el set.

-¡Uf! Siempre alguien tiene que interrumpir - dijo Jen y Lana se rió sonrojada.

Jen asomó la cabeza por la ventana del escarabajo y le gritó -¡Vete a la mierda!-.

-¡Jennifer!- Ginny llamó su atención con los ojos muy abiertos mientras cubría las orejas de Jared.

-LO SIENTO MAMÁ .- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

-Estás loca.- susurró Lana cuando estuvo de nuevo en el coche -Te amo-

-Yo también- y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido. -Ahora vamos a ir de aquí antes de que empiecen a gritar de nuevo.- Ella se rió y Lana negó con la cabeza

-Va a haber un poco de hard lesbian sex entre estas dos ésta noche - Dijo mientras Lana y Jen caminaban hacia ellos, cogidas de la mano con sonrisas tímidas en sus rostros.

-¡MICHAEL!- Ginny lo regañó y cubrió los oídos de Jared de nuevo. El chico negó con la cabeza y se rió.

* * *

 **¡Anteultimo capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto para el final.**


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Nota original de la autora:**_

 _ **Quiero dar las gracias a todos tanto por el apoyo y por no renunciar a esta historia que significa el mundo para mí. En realidad, fue la primera cosa en mi vida que empecé a hacer y terminé. Por lo tanto, estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de este último capítulo. Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, pero no sé cuándo sucederá. Algunas personas ya me dijeron que querían la secuela, pero significaría mucho si más personas me lo hicieran saber.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten!**_

 _ **Con mucho amor, y con todo mi corazón,**_

 _ **\- Dreamerforever-d**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Millswan: Les cuento que la autora ha leído cada uno de sus reviews y que está muy contenta con la respuesta que ha tenido. Les agradece infinitamente y dice que todos son fantásticos.**_

 _ **Ahora si, por mi parte les agradezco que me hayan acompañado en mi primera traducción. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Para Evilmale y los que esperaban porn, lamento desilusionarlos, pero no habrá. Así que espero que aunque no sea sexoso igual disfruten el final. Sin más. Los dejo con el último cap.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO FINAL**

 ** _Unos días más tarde..._**

-Jennifer, Lana. A nuestra oficina, ahora. -Dijo Eddie.

-Maldita sea, están en problemas- dijo Josh con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro.

Lana y Jen apenas se miraron, sin saber realmente lo que estaba pasando o lo que podrían haber hecho que hizo que Eddie estuviera tan cabreado. Al ver sus miradas de confusión, Josh decidió ayudar.

-Tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto.- les tendió su teléfono. Josh no sabía que los ojos de una persona se pudieran abrir tanto. De no haber sido por que la situación era muy delicada se hubiera reído a carcajadas.

-¿Pero qué...- empezó a decir Lana

-Mierda?- terminó Jen, viendo también la fotografía.

-Yo-yo no entiendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? -Lana miró Josh

-Bueno, al parecer, fue tomada el día que filmamos el episodio 11, cuando Emma se despidió de todos... eso no es lo importante en este momento, lo importante es lo que pasó en el escarabajo después la escena... ya saben, cuando se besaron... mucho. - dijo levantando ambas cejas para dar a conocer su punto.

-Mierda- susurró la rubia.

-Sí...Bueno, al parecer alguien les tomó una foto y la publicó. - La expresión de Jennifer pasó de confusa a furiosa.

-Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? - Sintió la mano de Lana sobre la de ella

-Cálmate – le susurró. Ella respiró profundamente y apretó suavemente la mano de Lana.

-No me eches la culpa a mi. Apenas me enteré ésta mañana. Estaba a punto de decirles pero al parecer Eddie se me adelantó, o bueno, algo así.- les sonrió nervioso – Bueno, creo que... oí a Ginny -

-Sólo ve Josh, nosotras lo manejaremos. - dijo Lana y se volvió hacia la rubia. Le tomó ambas manos viéndola directamente a los ojos. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Cómo quieres manejar ésto? - ella le sonrió ampliamente y apretó sus manos.

-Te amo Lana, y no me avergüenzo de ello. No me importa lo que pase, si vana gritarme o despedirme – suspiró – He querido gritar a todo el mundo que eres mía desde que te oí decir que me correspondías. - Sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de la morena – Así que si está bien para ti, mi bella Lana, me gustaría decirle a todos los que estén dispuestos a escuchar que estamos juntas. Lana dejó escapar una risita

-Está bien ..- dio un paso adelante y besó sus labios con dulzura. -No puedo esperar para decirle a todos que también eres mía.- susurró contra los labios de la rubia y le sonrió.

-Te amo.-murmuró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también - Lana le dio un último beso y retrocedió. Suspiró y la miró.. -¿Estás lista?- Ella asintió.

-Tan lista como nunca.- Empezaron a caminar de la mano hacia la oficina de sus jefes sin saber qué esperar, pero sin miedo a lo que viniera sabiendo que se tenían la una a la otra.

Después de un golpe en la puerta, oyeron un débil 'Entren' desde el interior y Lana abrió lentamente. Estaban sentadas lado a lado en las no muy cómodas sillas a la espera de que los hombres frente a ellas empezaran a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Saben por qué las llamamos?- Eddie comenzó, por fin.

-Bueno, ¿Probablemente a causa de ciertas fotos de nosotras besandonos en el escarabajo de Emma?- dijo Jennifer provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Lana.

-Sí. Exactamente. -Adam la miró levantando una ceja. -Y no podemos creer ..- Hizo una pausa, -que no nos hayan dicho aquella maravillosa noticia!-, Dijeron Ambos hombres sonriéndoles.

-Um, ¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos felices por ustedes dos .. pero necesitamos hablar sobre los rumores. Hemos visto las imágenes y las llamamos para preguntarles cómo les gustaría seguir adelante con esto. -Adam dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Se miraron en silencio.

-Bueno,- empezó la rubia sonriendo a Lana - nos gustaría hacerlo público-.

-Sí. Las dos estamos con nosotras mismas y con las decisiones que hemos tomado, y creemos que no es necesario ocultar esto o mentir a la gente. -dijo Lana seriamente, mirando a Eddie y Adam extendiendo a ciegas su mano a través del espacio que la separaba de la de Jen. Ella la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Sí, pero nosotros no queremos hacer una gran fiesta de anunciación ni nada de eso, vamos a hacerlo a nuestra manera y cuando nos parezca. Por ahora, si alguien pregunta, por favor, sólo díganles que no saben nada al respecto. - terminó y Lana asintió.

-Bueno, ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuándo va a ser? No quiero presionarles, pero los medios de comunicación ya están sobre nosotros haciendo preguntas, los fans están locos y todo el mundo probablemente sabe ahora que Emma y Regina estarán juntas. De algun modo arruinaron la sorpresa -. Terminó con una risa.

-Realmente no era nuestra intención de arruinar nada.- dijo suavemente Jmo a modo de disculpa.

-Oye, no es para tanto. Tal vez todos los fans de Swan Queen que perdimos volverán ahora sólo para ver cómo su historia se desarrollará. Debemos agradecerles. -Eddie dijo sonriendoles.

-Bueno, sobre nuestra relación. Creo que podemos hacerlo pronto -dijo Lana sonriendo. -

* * *

 ** _Unas semanas después en la fiesta de final de invierno..._**

Ambas estaban a punto de entrar a la alfombra roja para la fiesta donde podrían ver el episodio y luego proceder a la fiesta. Se las arreglaron para encontrar un rincón donde perderse de la vista de todos. Ambas respiraban agitadamente, estaban nerviosas. Bueno, Jennifer estaba en un ataque de pánico, apretaba con fuerza la mano de Lana.

-Jen – dijo suavemente – tienes que calmarte, si sigues apretando mi mano así me temo que terminarás llevándola contigo a la alfombra roja. - Levantó su otra mano para acariciar su rostro – Y no junto al resto de mi cuerpo - le sonrió intentando calmarla.

-Oh! Lo siento, mi cielo. De verdad. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo estaba haciendo. ¿Te lastimé? Lo siento mucho -Jen dijo asustada inspeccionando cuidadosamente la ahora roja mano de Lana.

-Hey, hey. Mírame. -esperó hasta que la rubia la miraba antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. -Primero: no me duele, estoy bien. Pero tienes que calmarte. Sé que estás nerviosa y yo también lo estoy, pero nuestras familias y seres queridos ya lo saben, lo aceptaron y algunos hasta se emocionaron. Extrañamente algunos se sorprendieron de que no estuviésemos juntas desde antes. - al fin pudo robarle una sonrisa a la rubia - Sí, así que por favor, deja de preocuparte. Nada de lo que pueden hacer o decir va a separarnos. Te quiero, y sé que tú también me amas. Eso es todo lo que importa. - terminó y antes de que pudiera decir nada más Jennifer se lanzó hacia delante y la besó con todo lo que era capaz de dar. Lana no pudo evitar gemir ante el apasionado pero significativo beso. Le respondió con la misma intensidad intentando transmitirle todo su amor. Ella puso sus dos manos en la cara de Jen mientras las manos de ella fueron hacia su cintura. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambas respirando dificultosamente compartieron una sonrisa. Después de tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas -como te iba a decir antes de que tan groseramente me interrumpieras ..- dijo Lana levantando una ceja.

Jen resopló y murmuró -Sí, como si no te hubiera gustado...-

Lana levantado la otra ceja y fingió una mirada impresionada – En segundo lugar, Jennifer: ¿Cielo? -La morena intentaba contener su risa.

-Oh, um ...- Jen se rió nerviosamente, -realmente dije eso, ¿no?-

-Sí, lo hiciste.- Lana mantuvo firmemente la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Uf, no me vas a hacer esto fácil, ¿verdad?- dijo dejando caer sus hombros.

Lana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -no-.

-Está bien, está bien. Sí, llamé a mi cielo. Porque pensé que era lindo y eres mi cielo, así que sí, deberás aprender a tratar con éso. - estaba sonriendo, su confianza había vuelto cuando vio la enorme sonrisa que se instaló en el bello rostro de la morena. Atrajo sus cuerpos para estar aun más cerca y le dio un dulce beso.

-¿Estás lista para ésto - Lana susurró mirando directamente a los ojos aguamarina de su ahora - que es lo que era ella exactamente? Novia? No aún no. ¿Su amante? Bueno, eso lo era, pero aún así. ¿Su Jen? Sí, eso es más como ella Su Jen, sonrió.

-Mientras este contigo, estoy lista para cualquier cosa.- le devolvió la sonrisa, y la besó de nuevo. Suave y lento esta vez. Un beso estimulante, tranquilizador..

-Hagamoslo.- dijo sonriendo y Jennifer asintió.

Se separaron y una tras otra caminaron por la alfombra roja, deteniéndose en el camino para las fotos y cada vez más cerca de los periodistas. Se detuvieron dando entrevistas sin separarse demasiado, sonriendo incluso riendo. Hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta para la que habían estado preparándose a sí mismas. Hasta que...

-Así que Lana, hay rumores sobre que tú y Jennifer están saliendo. Incluso se tomaron algunas fotos. ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso? -El periodista puso el micrófono cerca de su boca. Ahí estaba. Ese era el momento.

-Bueno, estamos juntas.- dijo sonriendo a la cámara.

-¿Así que están saliendo?- Preguntó otra mujer emocionada.

-No del todo.- Lana tuvo que contener una carcajada en la confusión en el rostro de la mujer.

-Um, ¿Pero no son novias?- El periodista le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Son pareja? - insistió

En ese momento, ella alcanzó a ver a Jen, que ya había terminado todas sus entrevistas y estaba esperándola. Lana sólo sonrió y volvió a mirar al reportero, -Estamos...- Ella respiró hondo, pensando en sus palabras y finalmente habló. - digamos que nuestra relación está... sin título, por ahora- y con eso ella cortésmente se disculpó y tomó la mano de Jennifer que la aguardaba. Los fotógrafos se volvieron locos y gritaron suplicando que volvieran, pero no escucharon. Sólo se centraron una en la otra y entraron al edificio.

 ** _Fin. Por ahora..._**

* * *

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, gracias por su apoyo. Y hasta que las letras nos crucen de nuevo :)**_


End file.
